


Made Of Storm

by Chocolex122



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clairvoyance, F/F, F/M, Genjutsu, M/M, Mangekyou Sharingan, Sharingan, Strong Female Characters, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Younger Sibling, idk what else to put., namesake, slight AU, special eyes, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolex122/pseuds/Chocolex122
Summary: She looked at him with pursed lips, her Onyx eyes staring straight through him instead of at him, like he was something not worth truly seeing.It was silent for a long moment, the only sound, the sound of destruction. She broke it with a sharp inhale as she went to speak, pausing as if debating if he was really worth wasting her breath, "Power is power, Sasuke. You had enough of your own, now you just look pitiful."Pitiful indeed.~~~~~~𝐒𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐄 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐒𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐁𝐎𝐑𝐍, the bar for what was expected of her was set pretty high. Being named after the co-founder of Konohagakure, the path she had to take had already been set and having an older brother who was nothing but a prodigy, the expectation of her abilities had already been determined. And Uchiha Madara II knew she would get there.But when her older brother murders her clan, and her other brother takes it upon himself to become an avenger, Madara starts doubt if she will ever reach it. Until one day she discovered a piece of a larger puzzle and she becomes the storm she was always meant to be.And nothing can stop a storm in its path.ALSO POSTED ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT.@chocolex122
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	1. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐎𝐧𝐞

**Author's Note:**

> Another Naruto fic. And yes the pairing is another Shikamaru one.…I’m kinda obsessed with him. I simp and I simp hard. Like if this was an account that only did naruto fics, Shikamaru would most likely always be in the pairing.
> 
> Okay so, my Oc’s name is Uchiha Madara II (the second). This fic has nothing to do with Uchiha Madara I (the first) being reincarnated into the body of a girl. 
> 
> This story is more to do with the repetition of history. That’s why I name her Madara instead of pulling a name straight out my ass. 
> 
> That all I have to say for now. So enjoy. ☺️

She sat in the sunshine, her head tilted upwards towards the sky. Relishing in the feeling of warmth from the glowing Penny in the sky and in the soft breeze that swept through her hair. Exhaling softly through her nose she spread her fingers between the soft blade of grass, digging the tips of her fingers into the dirt below she turned her head down and concentrated. 

Searching within herself she reached for the energy embodied in her bones. In her mind. In her heart. She reached out for the sea of black and grabbed hold of a single strand and pulled it forward. She used that strand as a tether from her body to the ground and shivered when she felt the earth tether back. 

With a happy little giggle she exhaled through he nose and pulse her chakra into the ground. Feeling the earth respond she giggle once more before sending a single thought out towards the ground.

_Open_.

With a quiet rumble the ground beneath her fingers cracked open creating a five foot long chasm in the ground, bout size feet wide and deeper than she would like to explore.

Pulling away from the earth she let a silent grin light up her face.

A slow clap jostled her from her small bubble. Her onyx eyes widened as she snapped her head around, her raven hair whipping around with the abrupt movement.

"You did well, imouto," they started with a nod of their head.

When she realized who it was she smiled "Onii-chan !"

Spring up to her feet, her black kimono embroidered with flames swishing by her ankles she rushed over to the older boy tackling him into a hug. "You're back! How was your mission? Where's cousin Shisui?"

Itachi chuckled at his little sister looking down at her with a light expression. "It went well. Cousin Shisui has gone home to rest," he told her brushing a lock of her raven hair that fell in her face behind her ear.

Pulling back her eyebrows pulled down into a frown, "But what about you?"

"What about me, Madara?"

"You're tired too, nii-chan, you should go home and rest," she stated with a pout and bright onyx eyes.

"I was going to, but I got home and only one sibling was there to greet me and I grew worried. I couldn't help but wonder where my little raven had gone so I went to find her, and here she is," he poked her forehead affectionately and she giggled recoiling from him.

"Here I am!" She threw her hands up before skipping away back towards the chasm and kneeling in front of it.

Itachi hummed following her hand sitting beside her, "Impressive, can you close it?"

Madara grinned and nodded her head, once again her eyes slipped closed and she dug her fingers into the earth with exhaling softly she tethered her chakra to the ground before releasing a pulse through it and released a thought towards the ground.

_Close_.

Itachi watched as the ground sealed itself shut, not a single indication that it had been opened. Madara pulled her hands away from the ground with a slight pant.

It was harder for her to close it than it was to open it. Easier to destroy than to fix.

"All better now," she smiled at Itachi brightly.

"Yes, you've done well, you have good chakra control," he praised and her her smile grew impossibly brighter.

"Thank you, nii-chan, do you think if I show otou-san he'll allow me to go to the academy next month?" She asked hopefully hiding her hands in the sleeves of her kimono dress. 

"I cannot tell you for sure, imouto, but I'm sure he will consider it," he told her with a not of his head. 

"All I need is a chance to prove that I can be the best, just a chance,"she stated with a shy smile, running her fingers along the ground. 

Itachi reached over and patted her head, "We can only hope." 

"Say, Madara?" 

"Hmm?" She looked over her brother with a sudden sleepy expression. The warmth of the sun and the coolness of the breeze made her want to lay down and watch the clouds till she drifted off into a comfortable sleep. 

"Why are you in the forest anyway?" 

"Sasuke nii-chan wouldn't leave me be, I wanted lay in the grass and watch the clouds, but he wished to train, so when he wasn't paying attention I escaped here into the forest, it's nice here," she explained releasing a yawn as she stretched out like a cat. 

She sighed in content when Itachi's fingers strong but gentle ran through her hair softly. She liked when people toyed with her hair. It made her muscles turn to mush and her brain turn into a puddle. 

The wind came to a stand still, the warmth from the sun disappeared and the sudden relaxation vanished. 

His fingers trailed up the nape of her neck and tangled into her hair. Madara wasn't quick enough to escape, as he clenched the soft locks viscously in his hand and yanked her head back violently. Her muscles coiled her eyes the colour of blood snapped open. 

The pale skin of her neck exposed to the sharp edge of his blade. 

"Ita-Itachi," she choked out, trembling fearfully in his grasp. "Y-you're hurting me." 

Her eyes took in the blood stained files and roof, the three bodies laid out on the ground, two dead and cold, the other unconscious and tortured. 

He paid her no heed as he dragged her across the floor by her hair, kicking and screaming. 

"Let go! Let go!" 

She grabbed ahold of the wooden panel of the sliding door. "No! No!" She shrieked like a banshee. 

She didn't want to die. Oh, kami, don't let her die. 

After a silent struggle, he moved the blade of his katana sharply pulling it from her neck slicing the skin open in the process, and with a swift movement, stabbed the tip of his sword into her fore arm. 

Her scream was shrill, her desperate grip on the door loosened and with a violent tug that rubbed her skull raw her grip slipped and another volley of pleas escaped her trembling lips. 

He ignored her desperate shrieks and please to leave her be and dragged by her hair down the hall. From the living room where the bodies of their parents lay towards the room in which they use to sleep. 

"Stop begging!" He bellowed. 

" _Storms don't beg_!"

Madara shot up violently from her hunched position, "Storms don't beg!" She echoed breathlessly her left hand coming up to sooth the non existent burn in her scalp. Her nimble fingers meeting her soft, short, raven hair that stopped by her chin. Slowly her hand trailed away from her scalp down to her throat. Her path stopped by a wooly scarf, wrapped snugly around her neck. With a quiet exhale, she unwound it and let her nimble fingers trail across the pale skin. Coming up with nothing but a smooth surface. Next pulling her right hand from the table she let it trail up her left arm. Towards the non-existent ache in the inside of her fore arm. 

Slowly, she traces her fingers over a thick scar the length of her thumb. With quiet exhale she looked down at her hands and flinched slightly when her foggy mind saw blood stained hands instead of the ink she expected. Blinking harshly she looked back down at her hands and sighed in silent relief at the black smudges that stained the pads of her fingers, in the warm glow of of the gas lamp. 

Scattered in front her were papers upon papers of number combinations and patterns scribbled neatly on single lined pieces of paper, while a large tome of book on Fūinjutsu sat in the middle of the clutter. Staring tiredly at the book that had all but sucked the joy out of her bone, Madara released a long awaited yawn, stretching out, her lithe form arching.

The piping of her back in all the right places caused a groan of content to escape her lips and with a sharp cocker head she cracked her neck releasing the tense knot in her nape. 

Staring ahead of her she turned her head slightly to look or the window groaning when she saw the pale light of down peaking out from between her windows. 

Stretching out her legs she climbed to her feet before, turning off the lamp and heading out the door. Sliding it closed behind her she brought her ink stained thumb to her mouth and bit the tip lightly drawing a small drop of blood she swiped her thumb along the screen channeling her chakra into the seal that was her laced on the door. 

And with a small glow the seal activated, sealing the room shut form any outside disturbances. Turning on her heel she goes down the hall turning left she slides open the door to her room. Her futon un-slept in, like had been for the passed few years. 

Sliding the door closed behind her, she began to gather her toiletries and clean clothes for the day. She went and got ready. On her way back from the bathroom she stopped in front of her brother's door and and knocked on the the wooden paneling on the door before sliding it open. 

Sasuke was sat up in his futon bleary eyed and staring blankly at her. Leaning against the frame she looked at him him with matching onyx eyes. "Do you want anything particular for breakfast?" 

He stared at her for a long moment with furrowed brows as if he couldn't process what she had just asked. Blinking slowly he simply grunted out a: "Hn." 

Nodding her head lightly, "Tomatoes it is," stepping back from his door she slid it closed and made her way to the kitchen. After she finished preparing breakfast which consisted of rice and diced tomatoes, Sasuke stumbled in still half asleep quietly sitting at the table. The siblings ate in silence. Like they normally did. 

There was nothing new to talk about. No new friends, both as antisocial as the next person. While Madara had about two friends one she her absolute best. There was nothing new. One enjoyed taking naps or cloud watching. The other ate his weight in food. And Sasuke didn't have any. 

Because he was just as prickly as a cactus. 

Madara snorted lightly when the sudden image of Sasuke as a cactus lit up in her mind. Her sharp breath drew her brother's attention and he fixed with a look. "What's so funny?" She hadn't even smiled but he knew she was laughing, at him in particular. 

She said nothing as she fiddled with her scarf. Rolling his eyes he grunted, "Hn."

~~~~~

"Why don't you come sit next to me Madara-chan!"

"I can be your pillow Madara-chan!"

"I-I brought you some dango!"

"Well I got you chocolate!"

Madara was exhausted and a headache was slowly building from beneath her eyelids as she sat at her desk. A row below her brother, Akimichi Choji sat on her right side as they waited for their other friend to show up. She had most of her face hidden beneath her red scarf, her eyes sealed closed as she tucked her head on the Akimichi's shoulder, using him as her make shift pillow, not that he minded. As long as she didn't get in the way of if his eating, he could be her pillow for life. 

On his right in the aisle was a crowd of fan boys that she had accumulated since she started the ninja school. Much like how a row above them, Sasuke's own fangirls screeched for his attention. 

None of the boys dared to make their way to her left, the seat reserved the lazy genius. Last time a boy had grown the balls to sit in that spot. Nara Shikamaru, their best friend had used his shadow technique to throw him out the window. 

He got detention and an earful from his mother, but he didn't care. The next morning, he came in a little earlier, looked Madara in the eye and said, "You're too pretty, it's troublesome." 

Madara blinked at him lazily before grunting out a simple, "Hn." 

"Like I said, troublesome," was his greeting as he walked into the room, pausing to glare at the boys in annoyance before sinking in the seat next to her. Quietly pushing a cup of coffee under her nose. When the smell hit her sinuses she all but sprung to life. 

Grabbing a hold of the styrofoam cup, she gave it her full attention, savouring the bitter taste. 

"You're only eleven and your already obsessed with coffee," Choji commented as he munched on his bbq chips. 

"Hn." 

"Oh, right, Uchiha Madara's social hours don't start till at least ten o'clock," Shikamaru drawled with a small amuses smirk as he laid his head on his arms, yawning lightly. "I forgot." 

"Bold of you to assume I even have social hours," she responded, her voice soft and dainty. A voice that matched her aristocratic face.

Her comment received amused snorts by both the Nara and Akimichi and her lips twitched up lightly at the corners. Though she didn't smile physically, her eyes smiled for her. Sparkling with amusement and some sadness. 

Unbeknownst to her, as she looked back down at her coffee cup fiddling with the sleeve, Shikamaru was watching her. The lazy genius and the Uchiha had know each other since he was six and she was five. He found her crying in the woods by the Nara compound. 

_He had escaped to the woods that afternoon after getting nagged half to death by his mother for being a lazy bum. As he walked deeper into the woods that held the deers that represented the Nara clan (mumbling how troublesome his mother was), he stumbled across a small girl curled at the trunk of his favourite tree. She had her tiny fists over her eyes as her shoulders shook with heavy sobs. Unknown to her, the normally skittish deers has surrounded her like a protective wall or a halo._

_They made way for him as he walked through and he stared at her for a long moment before click his tongue, "Troublesome, how long have you been crying here?"_

_His question startled her and her head snapped up, her long, raven locks swaying with the movement and she looked up at him with wide onyx eyes that shimmers with tears. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet._

_She was pretty, was his first thought before she pushed it down. The deer shifted but didn't run, which he found odd. "Did I scold you?"_

_She blinked at him confused, "w-what?"_

_He rolled his eyes lightly, "Did I scold you?"_

_"N-no," She stuttered our as she sniffled, wiping her tears away._

_"Then why are you apologizing?"_

_"Sorry."_

_"There it is again," he responded reaching forward and flicking her red nose. Her face burned in embarrassment._

_"S-sor-," she cut herself off when he sent her a look, "W-what was the question?"_

_"How long have you been crying here?"_

_The girl paused before looking up at the setting sun, "Three hours?" She asked more than stated._

_He looked at her blankly before shaking his head, "Troublesome," he grunted as he sat down next to where she had been seated a moment before. She stared at him oddly, before looking at the tree line, the deer having left already. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to sit?"_

_She blinked at him, "You aren't going to ask me why?"_

_"Tch, if you were ready to talk about it you would have told me already."_

_"But we're strangers?" She cocked her head, and Shikamaru resisted the urge to pet her like a puppy. Troublesome, he thought._

_"Nara Shikamaru," he nodded at her while patting the spot next to him. "See, now we aren't strangers."_

_The girl let out a little giggle before she sat down next to him, "Uchiha Madara."_

_"Now we're friends," he stated as he leaned back to watched the clouds. It was quiet but he could feel her eyes on him. Turning to look at her he found her looking at him with wide eyes._

_"What?"_

_"Friends?"_

_"Yep."_

_"You and me?"_

_"Yes, do you see anyone else?“_

_"I've never had friend before," and she smiled a wide, pretty smile before she leant back against the tree trunk and look up at the clouds._

Her smile was still vivid in his memory when he thought back. Still as clear as day. As he looked at her he tried to recall the last time she smiled. It has been a long while. A very long while, but she still had the light in her eyes. Though it had dimmed, it still shone in her eyes, shrouded by darkness and pain. 

That was the difference between her and her brother. She still found a way to find happiness in every day things. Where Sasuke learned to look at the world in black and whit, Madara learned to appreciate the simple things. 

Her onyx eyes flickered in his direction as she finished off her coffee. Reaching over she poked his forehead with cold fingers, "You're staring." 

Huffing her grabbed her cold hand in his warm palm, "Troublesome woman, why are your hands always so cold?" 

"Hn." 

He pulled closer across the bench and she laid her head on his shoulder instead. Ignoring the heated glares her fan boys sent his way he threw an arm over her shoulder intertwining his fingers with her own in an unbothered attempt to warm her fingers. 

Feeling a small prickle on the back of his neck, behind him and spotted Sasuke staring at him with narrowed eyes and he smirked pulling her closer. 

"Hey, Where's Iruka sensei?" Choji asked when he finally looking up from his bag of chips. Madara raised her head from Shikamaru's shoulder, to look at her chubby friend.

Shrugging her shoulders she tucked her face deeper into her scarf and laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder once agin releasing a tired yawn. 

Choji's question was answered when the door to the classroom stood open with a loud bang. In came Iruka-sensei, dragging Uzumaki Naruto bound in rope behind him. 

"Kinky," Madara commented lightly as she raised her head. Shikamaru shook his head in amusement while Choji let out a hearty laugh.

"Quiet down!" Iruka-sensei snapped at the kids, who were quick to scramble to their seats and watch on in silence. He then fixed his brown eyes gaze on the bright yellow ball of trouble, who sat on the ground with an angry pout. His whiskers twitching in annoyance. 

"I'm at the end of my rope with you Naruto!" He scolded as he crossed his arms. "You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you have another chance, and you're messing it up again." 

_Is it a thing for teachers to just air out their student's dirty laundry in front of class, or?_ Madara thought with a sweet drop, leaning back in her chair she grimaced lightly in pity. 

The yellow ball of trouble turned his head to the side, "Hmph!" 

It seemed to tick of Iruka-senses very much, his face turned a light shade of red as he clenched his jaw. 

"Fine!" He turned to the class, "Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the transformation Jutus!" 

With that said everyone groaned in annoyance, except, Shikamaru, Madara And Sasuke, the Nara simply mumbling, "What a drag,"under his breath. 

Reluctantly the class made their way down to the front of the room standing in a single file line and one by one the class preformed the transformation jutsu. 

"Haruno Sakura," Iruka-sensei called out, and Madra rolled her eyes from where she stood in front her brother and behind Naruto. The pink haired girl has been a pain in Madara's ass since they first met. Even though Madara didn't necessarily hate her bubble gum haired classmate, she was just highly annoyed by her presence. Her and the young Yamanaka. 

The girl stepped forward, "Alright, Sakura here," she announced her presence and Madara eyebrows dipped down ward. Leaning over towards her brother she whispered. 

"Why is she announcing her presence, we already know she's there?" Sasuke looked at his sister for a moment, his lips twitching up into a tiny smirk before he shrugged his shoulders. 

"Hn." 

Then as she went to look away she couldn't help but notice how she and her brother unconsciously matched. It wasn't that hard, now that she thought about it, the both basically had the same colour scheme. Blue and white. Blue and black. Blue, black and white. All embroidered with the Uchiha insignia on the back or shoulders. Despite neither of them being twins it was unexcapable.

She wore a sleeveless, dark blue and white qipao that revealed her bellybutton, embroidered with the Uchiha clan symbol (an Uchiwa), with white skin tight pants and black ninja sandals (that were weighted). Up her left arm was a white bandage wound loosely. While on her right she had a white and blue elbow protector. Around her neck was a red wooden scarf. On her thigh was her weapon pouch.

Sasuke mirrored the blue and white colour scheme, a short sleeved, dark blue shirt with a wide turtleneck, embroidered with the clans symbol, loose white shorts, white and blue leg warmers and blue and white elbow warmers, with blue ninja sandals. 

Turning her attention back tot the pink h as she watched as Sakura put her hands up in the Ne symbol before yelling out, "Transform!" 

With a puff of smoke in her place stood a mirror image of Iruka-sensei. 

"You transformed into me, good," he praised and with another puff of smoke, Sakura in her normal form was jumping up and down happily. "Yes! I did it!" Turning on her heel to look at Sasuke she exclaimed, "Sasuke! Did you see that?!" 

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke!" 

Her brother stepped forward and putting his hand up in Ne he as well transformed into Iruka-sensei. 

"Uh, good," he nodded though there was a tiny hint of disappointment in his voice. With out a care Sasuke transformed back with puff of smoke, hands in pockets. 

"Next, Uchiha Madara," the girl stepped forward arms crossed over chest, with tired sigh she decided who she was going to transform into. Holding her hand in the Ne symbol she channels her chakra to every point o of her being and with a puff of smoke transformed into the Sandaime. She had his pipe and everything. 

Iruka blinked at her transformation trying to spot a single out of place wrinkle and when he was content he spoke. " The Third Hokage, impressive," he nodded. Dispelling the jutsu she made her way to the back of the line, winking lazily at Choji on her way down. Ignoring the loud praises of the fanboys. 

"Next up, Uzumaki Naruto!" 

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto," Shikamaru groaned from whet stood. Madara rolled her eyes. 

_Lazy ass._

"We always pay for your screw ups," Yamanaka Ino finished with a scowl. 

The Uzumaki simply scowled, "Like I care." 

With attitude he walked up to the grin to of the class. Putting his ya da up in Ne, a wave of chakra washed of Madara from where she stood and she blinked. Naruto had a lot of chakra but had very little control. He was using way to much to preform a simple jutsu, she could basically see the blue chakra surround him from where she stood. 

"Transform!" 

With a puff of smoke there stood a nude lady with blonde hair and whiskers. Madara was grateful for her scarf, the fabric hiding the fact her jaw had dropped. Exhaling sharply she shook her head to compose herself.

_This little shit!_

The class reacted with gasps and childish giggles. Well because-boobies. Iruka blanched stark white and blood gushed from his nose and he nearly fainted. 

Huffing in amusement, though her lips twitched downwards. The female Uchiha looked at her sensei in disgust, "Pervert." 

The class let out snickers at her blunt statement. 

Iruka gasped, sweat dropping, "I'm not a pervert!" 

Madara blinked slowly before once again repeating, "Pervert." 

Iruka's soul began to leave his body in embarrassment before Naruto dispelled the jutsu and snort out a laugh, "ahaha! Gotcha. That's my sexy jutsu!" 

To say the least, Iruka-sensei was livid as he yelled, " Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" 

_Ano, he did technically pass the jutsu. He transformed unconventionally, and by default incapacitated his opponent_ , Madara thought as she stared him in pity.

~~~~~~

"Ne, Aniki,"Madara called out as she walked out of the house to where he was training, as usual. The older of the two stopped his kunai throwing to look at his sister with a blank gaze. "I made you dinner and packed your bento for tomorrow, do you need me to do anything else before I leave?" She asked adjusting her shoulder bag, her gaze just as, if not more blank. 

His eyes lingered on her bag, packed with a change of clothes and other things for tomorrow. He looked back at her and shook his head. 

"You know you can come if you want right? Yoshino-san has an extra futon packed away in case you ever want to join us," she inquired and he shook his head once again although there was a much more hostile aura around him. 

"I'll see you at school," she gave him a lazy two fingered salute and turned on her heel making her way outside the compound and up the road towards the Nara compound on the other side of the village.

It grew dark as she leisurely strolled through the village. To the untrained eye she looked relaxed unbothered. But to those who knew, they saw her guard up. Her eyes constantly moving looking for a threat. 

As she passed the stall to RAMEN ICHIRAKU, her name was called, "Madara- Chan!" The girl paused mid step and turned look at the stall only to spot Iruka-sensei and Naruto enjoying some ramen together. 

"Iruka-sensei," she bowed her head lightly at her sensei, "Uzumaki-san," she nodded at Naruto before she began her walk once again only to stop when her sensei called out for her again.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" 

"The Nara compound," she said nodding in the direction of her destination. 

"Why are you going over there to those boring Naras, join us, Madara-can, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with a loud grin motioning Madara to join him. 

The youngest Uchiha shook her head, " Yoshino-san has made dinner, she's expecting me, enjoy your ramen," she waved lightly and walked away, making sure not to turn when her name was called again. 

That small delay was enough to have Nara Yoshino on her ass the moment Madara walked through the door.

"What happened? Are you okay?" The girl wasn't even able to breathe in to replay before Yoshino had attempted to glomp her. "Are you hurt? Did someone attack you?" 

"Tch, kaa-san, she can's answer you if you keep talking," Shikamaru's lazy drawl interrupted from where he sat across from his father at a shogi board. 

"Watch your tone, brat!" Yoshino snapped at her son, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. 

A chorus of "Troublesome," came from where the father and son sat. 

"What was that?!" 

"...nothing." 

"Damn right, it better be nothing," she huffed and the three others sweatdropped at her. She turned to look at Madara who began to unstrap her weighted sandals. Yoshino never let her train in her house. Walking with weights was not even passable. 

"Well?" 

Madara looked up at her with wide eyes, "No." 

Yoshino then narrowed her eyes, "Then why were you late?" 

"I saw Iruka-sensei eating Ramen with Uzumaki Naruto," she said with a shrug as Yoshino took her bag. 

From the corner of her eye she saw Nara Shikaku perk up slightly his brown gaze flicking in their direction for just a second before he caught himself. Madara pretended not to notice, instead looking at Shikamaru who's face hadn't twitched but who's eyes flashed.

His eyebrows dipped as Yoshino ushered Madara into the living room, where Madara peaked at the current shogi game. "Why would he be with that knucklehead?" 

"He may be a knuckle head but Naruto is Iruka's favourite student, hands down," she mumbled to Shikamaru reaching down to move on of his pieces, saving him from a loss. 

Shikaku let loose a silent grumble, "Damnit."

Shikamaru smirked smugly at his father as Madara sat on the ground next to him, crossing her legs. Her eyes unconsciously flicking over to the recently polished twenty-five stringed koto. 

" _Why don't you play something for me today, imouto?"_

_"Anything, for nii-san."_

She tuned her head way from it, simply moving another piece on Shikamaru's turn. 

"Troublesome," Shikaku moaned in annoyance. Shikamaru let out a snort. "The only reason you're still afloat is because Madara was there to save your ass." 

"Like always." 

"She won't always be there to save you," the older Nara chastised his son who shrugged on bothered. 

Madara shook her head, "That's where you're wrong, I'll always be there to save, Shika from drowning." 

Shikamaru nodded along with what she said, nudging her with his shoulder, "And vise versa." 

"That's because we're partners," Madara stated with a firm nod. 

Shikaku looked at them with an amused expression, "Well then you guys can loose as partners, because check." 

"Oh come on!" 

"What a drag!"

~~~~~~~

"Madara-Chan," Iruka sensei started as the female Uchiha stood in the middle of the room to take the exam. He sat next to a man with white hair. "This is Mizuli-sensei he will be looking over the exam as a proctor to avoid bias." 

Madara noses at him in greeting as she looked at her sensei. 

"The exam is quite simple, we just need you to make two or three solid clones," Iruka stated, and Madara cocked a brow at how simple the exam was. Way too simple. "You May begin when you're ready." 

The girl sighed and made four proper clones. Iruka-sensei simply smiled and nodded. "Good job, Madara-chan." He went to give her the standard leaf village Hitai-ate, but she shook her head. 

"Do you have it in black by any chance?" She asked softly. Iruka froze slightly before he opened a drawer on his left side and pulled out the colour she requested. 

"Not red?" Mizuki asked pointing at her scarf.

"No," was her blunt answer as she took the forehead protector from Iruka-sensei. 

Thinking for a moment, she tied her head band around her upper right thigh. Nodding in content she looked up at Iruka-sensei who sent her a smile. 

"Congratulations, you are now, officially a genin of Konohagakure." 

Madara bower her head in acknowledgment and walked out of the room, where her brother was waiting for her. 

Iruka stared after with a weary expression, "What is it?" Mizuki asked when he saw his expression. 

"All my years teaching Uchiha Madara, I've never once seen her smile," he looked down at who was next on the list with pursed lips. "I was thinking maybe today would be different, oh well." 

Uchiha Madara? Fugaku must have been very cocky to name her such. I wonder if she lives up to her namesake, Mizuki thought as he looked out the window spotting the girl walk passed alongside her brother. As he watched her walk past her short black hair swaying in the wind, her onyx eyes snapped over and narrowed into dangerous slits when she spotted him staring. He almost thought it was trick of the eye with how quick she looked away but, he knew other wise. 

_How interesting. How fun would it be to toy with not just a demon but an incoming storm. He hummed with a smile just as said demon walked into the room._

~~~


	2. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐰𝐨

Madara was staring at Naruto from across the yard where she stood next to her brother and Shikamaru, who's mother was gushing over how proud she was of them. Sasuke turned his head to the side, ignoring the woman as if she were a pesky fly. Shikamaru, even though he was complaining about her 'being a drag' he was quietly basking in her praise. Madara couldn't take her eyes off Naruto. 

"Excuse me," she mumbled before sliding away waking through the crowd and over to the swing where Naruto sat, a sad frown on his face. 

Naruto didn't notice her till she was standing right over him. He looked up at her and flinched, "Oh, Madara-Chan, What are you doing here?Dattebayo!" He exclaimed with a smile. 

"You failed," Madara stated bluntly and Naruto's smile fell from his face. 

"What So you're here to make fun of me?!"

"Tch, why would I clown on you? Your face does that on its own," she clipped flicking the blonde in the nose causing him to recoil.

"That's rude, dattebayo!"

"Why did you fail?" She asked ignoring his whining and grumbling as he rubbed his red nose. Maybe she flicked him too hard? Oh, well.

"I'm not good at the cloning jutsu, it's my worst jutsu!" He grumbled looking down at his feet.

Madara sighed as she looked down at her feet, she switched out the weights in her sandals for heavier ones that morning when Yoshino-san wasn't looking. Sasuke was gonna hate her for this.

"How about this," she started and Naruto looked up at her with wide blue eyes. "Why don't you stop by the Uchiha compound tomorrow morning, and I can help you with the cloning jutsu."

Naruto stared at her in awe, "You would help me?"

"Do you really want to become a ninja?"

"I want to be Hokage! Believe it!" He exclaimed with a goofy grin.

Madara nodded her head, "and to be Hokage, you must become a ninja, so when we're done we'll go look for Iruka-sensei and ask him to give you a second chance."

"Really?!" 

She nodded trying not to wince at how loud he could be. "Hai."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Madara-Chan!" He went to hug her but Madara side stepped swiftly sending him toppling to the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Uzumaki-san," with a nod of her head she went back over to where she left Shikamaru and Sasuke. Only to stop when she felt a different chakra, turning her head she spotted Mizuki-sensei who was staring at her from where he stood over Naruto.

She scowled slightly before making her way back over.

"Why were you talking to that knuckle head?" Shikamaru asked, when she slid up next to him.

"Sasuke is gonna hate me," was her only response, that drew her brother's attention and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Naruto's coming over tomorrow."

"Why?"

~~~~~~~

Madara sat on the porch of her and Sasuke's house facing the lake where they practiced their fire jutsus. She sat in her night wear, a black tank top with black shorts and a black cardigan to keep the cool air of night out. Her red scarf is the only pop of colour. She actually planned to get a good amount of sleep tonight so she didn't look like a scarecrow on her ninja I.D. 

She sat on a mat her legs crossed and the large tome of a book on Fūinjutsu sat open in front of her, on its right a note book on the left, a gas lamp. Underneath that book was one on Genjutsu. (That she was gonna come back to later.)Her eyes flicked over the words as she twirled her pen between her fingers. Sighing she began to write on her note book :

**_How to break a seal:_ **

> **Create an imbalance.** \- _An imbalance is created when an odd numbered seal is on top of an even numbered seal and vice versa. (Does not work if the seal consists of prime numbers. Or a mixture of odd and even numbers (is possible) or you'll have to crack the formula another way._ )

> **Override The Chakra.** \- _Override the chakra within the seal by continuously channeling your own chakra, till it breaks. (Do not recommend, scrape chakra reserves raw. May cause death.)_

> **Blood** . - _Blood seals are mostly illegal though a few lesser ones can be used. For sealing rooms, books, weapons, etc. The only way to break a blood seal is with the blood of the person who made the seal, or the closet of kin. If that is not possible cracking the formula will be nearly impossible. (Cracking the formulation by studying the seal can be possible, but will be time consuming. Many give up before the ever truly try.)_

Madara's hand froze as her head snapped up, her eyes looking at the dense trees that surrounded the compound. Something wasn't right. Dropping her pen she sat upright slowly pushing the sleeves of her cardigan upwards. Revealing the seal drawn on the skin of her left forearm. 

She let her chakra reach out around her in an attempt to sense what was happening. Bringing her thumb to her mouth she bit it drawing a drop of blood and she slowly swiped it against the seal on her arm. With a small puff of smoke a katana with a black scabbard and hilt sprung into existence. 

Catching it with her right hand she sprung up to her feet. Stepping off her mat she slid on a pair of at home sandals and kept her gaze on the tree line. 

The bushes rustled and Madara began to pull the katana from its sheath, the sharpened metal glinting in the moonlight. Her muscles coiled and she began to channel chakra towards her eyes, but then a blob of orange flew out of the bushes. 

"Naruto?!" 

"Madara-chan!" The blonde ball of trouble exclaimed and Madara shushed him, her eyebrows pulling down as she dropped her hands. 

"What the hell are doing here?" She hissed as he grinned. 

"Look! I stole this wicked crazy scroll from the Hokage tower! Believe it!" 

"Naruto keep it down!" She hissed and her head turned back to the house. Sasuke's window was closed but his lights were on but the walls were still thin. 

Which was proved when he called out, "Imouto?! What's going on?" 

"Nothing, Aniki, I just burned myself with the lamp!" She made sure to glare at Naruto to keep him quiet. 

"We have normal lamps, I don't know why you insist on using that old piece of garbage," he called back and Madara scowled in his vague direction. 

"No one asked for your opinion!" 

" _No one asked for your opinion_ ," she heard him mock her from inside the house. 

She cowled deeper before mumbling, "Duckass," under her breath. 

With another scowl she motioned Naruto to follow her quiet and led him into the forest the surround the outer rim of Konoha. 

"Say, Madara-chan? Why are you holding a scary sword? Dattebayo." 

When she was sure they were far enough away she turned to look at him before answering, "To kill you when I wrap my head around what you just said!" 

Naruto recoiled and shivered at the dark aura she was emitting. 

"You can be really scary, Madara-chan,"he whispered with a gulp. 

"Really? Do you wanna see how I look when I'm terrifying?" 

"N-no." 

"Then explain!" 

Naruto whimpered, "I stole this scroll from the Hokage." 

Madara pinched the bridge of the nose. She was too tired for this shit. 

"B-but it's pretty cool, it's called Kagebunshin no Jutsu," he explained. "And I b-brought you a scroll f-for g-genjutsu!" 

Madara froze and looked at Naruto with wide curious onyx eyes, "You stole the Nidaime's technique?" 

"Is that who made it?" 

"And a scroll for genjutsu?" 

"It had the Uchiha symbol so I just assumed." 

"Say swear." 

"I swear." 

Madara was now having a moral dilemma. She could A) Grab the little shit by the ear and drag him back to the Hokage tower and have him beg for forgiveness at the feet of the old man. Or B) she could sit there and read the scrolls with him to sate her curiosity, then drag him to the tower. 

Yeah, B) is way more fun, she decided. 

"Okay, let's read it," she said and Naruto grinned brightly. 

"Really?" 

She nodded as he pulled the large scroll from behind his back, "But," she held up finger as Naruto began to unroll it. "If we get caught, this is your fault and I'm a girl from the west named Elizabeth who doesn't know Japanese, we clear?" 

He blinked up at her, "Are you coming to read it or not? Dattebayo!" 

She sweat dropped, "Fine, but seriously if we get caught, it's your fault."

~~~~~~

Madara was beginning to understand why this technique was banned. It split a persons chakra evenly between the set amount of clones a ninja made. Which depletes your chakra substantially because when the clone is defeated or dispelled you don't regain your lost chakra. 

It could kill you. 

The key word is _could_. 

After ingraining the shadow clone jutsu into her mind for later use, Madara turned her attention to the hen jutsu scroll. Which for some reason had the Uchiha symbol on it. 

When she opened it, she was amazed at all the jutsu there. It suddenly made sense as to why the jutsu's in there were forbidden, but the problem she had was the fact that this scroll belonged to the Uchiha. Not the village. 

So she swiped her thumb over her ankle where another seal sat and with a pulled of smoke a notebook and different coloured pens appeared. 

"How did you do that Madara-chan?" Naruto asked when he looked up from his scroll. 

"Fūinjutsu," she answered simply as she began to quickly write down each and every jutsu on the scroll. 

"What's that?" 

She paused her scribbling and looked up at Naruto with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean "what's that"?" 

"I don know what it is! Believe it!" 

"Naruto, you do realize that your clan, the Uzumaki Clan are known for specializing in Fūinjutsu, like how the Uchiha were known for their Genjutsu?" 

"I have a clan?" Naruto asked quietly his expression thoughtful, and Madara's frown deepened and quiet pity lodged itself into her chest. 

"Had," she corrected turning her attention back down to her notebook. She didn't want to see his face, "They were decimated almost fifty years ago, the survivors scattered, maybe one day you might bump into one." 

Silence settled between them and Madara continued copying down jutsu. 

"Say, Madara-chan?" The girl looked up at the blonde who held an oddly seriousness s look on his face. 

"Mhmm?" 

"C-can y-you teach me, that jutsu?" 

"Fūinjutsu." 

"Yeah, That. Can you teach me?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"If you want to, sure." 

"Thank you!" 

Madara for a second nearly smiled before she schooled herself and began copying the last jutsu only to pause when she saw her name written beneath it. But it wasn't her name.

  
  


**_Name_ ** _:_ _Sandobokkusu no Jutsu_

_(Sandbox jutsu)_

**_Type_ ** _: S-rank Jutsu. Close range, far range._

_This jutsu creates an area in which the user can manipulate reality to their bidding. Thus the name sandbox. The user must have at least unlocked the second stage of the sharingan before attempting it._

**_Creator_ ** _:Uchiha Madara_

Madara was instantly interested. The Jutsu requires fifteen hand signs and requires a constant flow of chakra within the radius the user wishes to control. 

She was quick at copying it down. As well as memorizing the much easier ones. 

When she was done, she sealed the notebook and pens back into the seal on her ankle and rolled the scroll back up and sat back watching Naruto practice the jutsu. 

~~~~~~~~

It was about an hour later when Naruto perfected the jutsu without passing out. He sat across from her panting. Madara sat with her back leant against the exterior, her eyes closed in rest. Her arms were wrapped around her katana as if she was holding a teddy bear. 

Then she sat up abruptly, her dark graze trains don the bushes in front of her. Naruto flinched violently back at her abrupt movement. She could feel a quick approaching chakra, followed closely by another "Someone's coming, Naruto." 

Just as they burst through the trees, Madara stood over Naruto protectively. She stood sideways her katana unsheathed and pointed directly at the threat. Only to pause when the threat turned out to be her Ninja academy teacher. 

"It's all over," he grunted out with a slightly unhinged laugh. 

"Iruka-sensei?" Only then did he seem to noticed his gaze having been stuck on the Uzumaki. 

"Madara-chan? You too?" 

"Me too, what?" Was her response. 

From behind her, Naruto let out a nervous little laugh and both she and Iruka looked at him oddly. 

"Huh?" 

"Got me already, not bad. You're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one technique." 

Madara turned her attention to the trees. The person who had followed Iruka-sensei had suppressed their chakra significantly. What they didn't seem to realize is that, no animal nor bug has a chakra signature that small. A squirrel has more chakra than that. So does a tree. 

""I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu, Madara-Chan helped me get it, And you're gonna let me graduate. Then everything will be okay!" 

Iruka was frozen stiff in shock and confusion. 

"That's the way it works right?" Madara turned to look at the Uzumaki with just as much confusion. "Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!" 

It suddenly started to make so much more sense, Naruto was duped. And Madara was too curious to truly think critically about it. 

"Huh? Where did you get that idea?" Iruka asked. 

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Believe it!" 

Everything just clicked into place. 

"Oh, Naruto." 

"He told me where to find the scroll, and this place...," he trailed off when he spotted the expression on Iruka's face and the sudden sharpness in Madara's eyes. 

Madara And Iruka reacted the moment the sound of whistling echoed in their ears. "Look out!" Iruk shoves Naruto out of the way and Madara went through a handful of hand signs before shoving her sensei away. 

"Madara!" Both Naruto and Iruka yelled as the kunai hit her head on. 

Their cries died in their throat when with a puff of smoke the girl was replaced by a piece of wood. 

"Substitution Jutsu," Iruka whispered, wondering where she learned it from. . 

"I see you found our little hideaway," Mizuki said from where he stood crouched in the trees. 

Iruka looked up with narrowed eyes, quietly wondering where his student had disappeared to. "So that's the way it is,huh? I should've known." 

Madara stood behind one of the two tanks atop the abandoned storage building, her eyes were no longer the onyx pools they were most days. But a deep foreboding red, and surrounding the pupil in each eye were three black comma's. Her gaze was unwavering as she watched Mizuki carefully, the man crouched across from her with two large shuriken strapped to his back. 

"Naruto, give me the scroll, now!" 

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" 

Madara spoke from her hiding spot, standing atop the tank her head bowed, "It seems we have a traitor in our midst." 

"Ah, there she is, how are you princess?" Mizuki chuckled out as he watched her. 

"Peachy," she answered with a downward quirk to her lips. 

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll, it contains forbidden Jutsu that could put the village in grave danger," he started, grabbing the young boy the shoulder, "Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, fo his own power!" 

Mizuki stood up straight with a smirk looking down at Naruto with a knowing, smug expression. "Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." 

Naruto looked conflicted and confused as he stared between the two of them. 

"Liar, liar pants on fire," Madara sang, drawing attention back to her, her head remained bowed, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. "You're being a very bad boy Mizuki-kun." 

The man narrowed his eyes in her direction as Iruka yelled at Naruto, "Don't listen to him Naruto!" 

The man laughed, "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying..." 

"No, Mizuki!" 

Madara's head quirked to the side at the panic in her sensei's voice. 

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto, since the decree 12 years ago." 

"What decree?" Both she and Naruto asked. 

"Everyone knows except your generation," Mizuki said looking at them both. 

"Iruka's trying to hide from you even now, because he knows, Madara," he looked right Athei's the Uchiha who's grip on the katana clenched. "He know you won't protect a monster," Madara froze. 

"He'd do anything to shut me up." 

"Why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asked. 

Iruka threw a kunai at Mizuki but the ninja side stepped it, " Don't tell him, It's forbidden!" 

Mizuki ignored him, hopping form branch to branch, dodging readily aimed kunai. "The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tailed Fox is inside of you." 

Madara's breath lodged itself in her chest as she dropped her hand, her sharingan deactivating as he whole body trembled. 

What? 

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the nine-tailed fox!" 

"Stop it!" 

"They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you, your whole life! Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt, like they hated you for just being alive!" 

Naruto let loose a whimper of emotional pain, "No! No, no, no,no!" His chakra was reacting violently alongside his warring emotions. 

"That's why you will never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" 

Madara couldn't find it in herself to move or speak when Mizuki fixed his gaze on her, "Would you really try, Madara? Would you even try to protect. A monster, a demon?" 

Madara bristled. 

" _A monster? Is that what you see me as, Madara?"_

_"Please....Stop."_

_"Answer me!"_

_"Yes! Yes! Please let me go! I hate you!"_

_"Good! Hate is good!"_

She flinched back at his voice and shut her eyes. She's seen a monster. She has seen so many demons. Many that latch to her at night and plagued her dreams. Slowly prying her eyelids open, she looked at the breaking Naruto and the teary eyed sensei. 

Naruto wasn't a monster. 

Look at him, crying. Monsters don't cry. 

She can't even remember the last time she cried. 

All the years she has known Naruto, the hate never made him bitter. It made him kinder 

What monster showed kindness? 

When was the last time she smiled back at a person walking down the street? 

She was more monster than he would ever be. She was named after one. It was expected of her. 

Her sword arm twitched and Mizuki laughed, "Look at you princess, so conflicted. Why don't you give up? Come with me, let the monster die." 

She didn't move. 

"Don't listen to him Madara!" 

"M-Madara-Chan," Naruto whimpered out and she flinched.Naruto was nothing but a pathetic, scared little boy. 

She didn't see a monster. She didn't see a demon. 

_Even if he was a demon, he would be a pathetic one at that. Look at his dumb whiskers!_

When Madara made no move to reply, or even attack, Mizuki turned his attention to Naruto. Pulling one of his oversized shuriken from his back he spun it in his hand aiming at the scared little boy. 

"Die, Naruto!" 

He launched it. 

That's when Madara made a decision. 

"Naruto get down!" 

Two figures moved at once. 

Naruto cowered back, and Iruka covered him with his body, but nothing happened. 

Opening their eyes they turned to look back ahead, and there Madara stood, shuriken in one hand, Katana in the other. 

"M-madara?" Iruka gaped, she moved so fast. 

"I've seen monsters, Mizuki-kun," Madara said, the shadow of her bangs hiding her red gaze from view. "I saw one the day my clan was murdered. I see one every day I look in the mirror." 

She looked up, her Sharingan staring directly into his soul. "Catch!" 

His shuriken was launched right back at him with the intent to kill. He was so shocked he barely had time to dodge the sudden attack. 

The moment Madara's hand was free she crouched placing her katana on the ground, biting her already bitten thumb, she went through several hand signs in seconds. Slamming her hands to the ground, black scrawl shot out around them. 

A summoning jutsu? What was she summoning?" 

Iruka didn't have time to dawdle because Madara grabbed both him and before he knew it, he was stood on a branch about a mile away from the storage house, Iruka had no Idea, how... he looked around them and saw several black feathers floating to the ground around them. 

Crow feathers? 

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly staring at Madara and Iruka in shock. 

"Because we're the same," Iruka answered, Madara kept he gaze on the trees sensing Mizuki's chakra aim fast towards them. 

"When I lost lost my parents no one seems to care," Iruka explained and Madara tilted her head, something in her gut twisting at that sentence. She knew the feeling. "They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and to know my name," his voice wavered and trembled. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it. It was hard," he sniffles as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders to look him in his teary eyes. "I know that's how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside, and I could have been there for you more. I let you down," he bowed his head, years streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that." 

Touching, Madara thought with a heavy heart. Touching but not the time. A Madara moved the moment a glint caught her eye, she shoved her sensei and Naruto to the left just barely dodging the aimed Shuriken aiming for their heads. 

Mizuki stood on a branch across from them. "Nice trick their princess." 

"Don't call me that." 

He turned to look at Iruka, letting loose a laugh when he spotted the man's tears. "Don't make me laugh. I Tula always hated you!" He directed to Naruto who recoiled. "He was orphaned because the nine-tailed fox killed his parents,and that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you." 

Madara saw it before it happened and launched herself off the branch just a second before Naruto as he took off, both leaving Iruka and Mizuki in the dust. 

"Naruto!" Iruka cried. 

"You aren't just going to leave him like that are you?" Madara asked as she slowed down to match Naruto's pace as he fled from the scene. "He just poured his heart out to you." 

"Shut up, Madara." 

"Isn't Iruka important to you?" 

"Shut up Madara!" 

The Uchiha rolled her red eyes, "I knew you were many things Naruto, but a coward wasn't one of them!" 

Naruto rounded on her, Madara simply stepped out of the way as he yelled, "Shut up!" 

"Why are you running Naruto?" 

"Why are you?" 

"I'm following you of course. I needed to know what the coward was going to do when he reached the gates," she kicked as Naruto swung punch after punch at her, the girl dancing out of the way as if it was choreographed, like she knew exactly where he was gonna strike. Which she did. 

"I'm not a coward!" 

"Then why are you running away?" 

"I'm a monster!" 

Rolling her eyes once again, Madara grabbed Naruto's aimed first in her hand they once again disappeared in to a puff of black feathers. 

Naruto stumbled at the abrupt change of scenery, His gaze fixed on the conflicting Ninjas in the clearing in front of them. 

"Do you know when a monster isn't a monster, Naruto?" 

"Huh?" 

"A monster isn't a monster when it's loved. Iruka loves you, Naruto! I may not have known either of you for that long but, just think about how he treats you, he treats you like a son,takes you for ramen, buys you clothes teaches you how to be a good person, how can you leave him just like that?" She asked Naruto, the blonde boy flinching when Iruka got hit with a kunai. 

When Naruto didn't say anything she rolled her eyes, "Typical, Someone is always willing to die for who and what they believe only to realize that the other would never do the same." 

She moved to go help her sensei when Naruto grabbed her tightly by the arm. She went to yank her arm out of his grip on to stop when she heard them talking below. Iruka had crumpled against the tree out of breath. 

"You're a fool, why are you protecting that freak? He's the on that wiped out your family." 

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting you hands on that scroll." 

"As if you could stop me," Mizuki laughed in a cocky manner. "Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me." 

"How's that?" 

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are, and don't get me started on the princess. She even confessed to it, her being a monster, but would be very much a given, seeing that she is named after one, but the fact that her brother is one," Madara tensed and Naruto's grip on her arm tightened.

"In fact her and Itachi are very similar aren't they, the talent, the aloofness, theblack headband, if she wasn't a girl I'd say she was a carbon copy of her brother and just like her brother, I know she's power hungry, willing to kill those she loves just to get that taste of superiority. So like I said, monsters, beasts, what're ever you want to call them. That is what that are and will forever be. They'll pour their rage into those scrolls and decimate everything." 

Madara has never wanted to burry herself in a hole so badly. At that moment she wanted nothing but to disappear and never be seen again. Especially when Iruka agreed with him, "You're right." 

Madara felt her shoulders slump in hurt and heard Naruto exhale sharply in pain, his forehead making contact with her shoulder blade his body shaking. 

"That is how beats are, or monsters. But that's not who they are. They're nothing like that. Naruto And Madara are two very similar but different people, they're both kind and hard working. Naruto is one of a kind, he puts his whole heart into what he believes in and sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger," Madara felt, more so than heard Naruto's breath hitch in shock. 

"And Madara," said girl tensed, "She has one of the most beautiful souls I have ever seen, both kind and loving, many may not see it but I do, it shows in how she gets lost in the beauty of simplicity. People think the massacre made her colder like her brother, in my eyes it made her kinder and it made her stronger, it showed her not to take things for granted. She may not smile, but she'll find someone or something to do it for some day. Storms don't bend under pressure, they get stronger and Madara's is just beginning," Iruka let loose a chuckle. "That's what separates them from being monsters or beasts." 

He pushed himself up, "So you're wrong. Naruto is nothing like the nine-tailed fox and Madara is no such thing like her brother." 

Naruto began crying his tears soaking through Madara's cardigan and tank top. 

"They are Uzumaki Naruto And Uchiha Madara of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." 

Madara let loose an exhale and looked at Naruto who held a determined look in his eye. Nodding at one another, Naruto let go of her arm and Madara was gin in a puff of black feathers. 

"You really believe that drivel?" Mizuki took his second shuriken off his back, spinning it and stared at Iruka in disgust, "Iruka, I was going to save you for later-." 

The traitor ninja was cut off by a hard chakra filled kick to the head that sent him flying. Black feathers fell around her as she cocked her head, "What was that Mizuki-kun? I didn't quite catch that." 

"Not bad," Mizuki stood and Madara crouched low, "for a little punk." 

Madara scowled, "I'll kick you in the face again." 

"I'd like to see you try," The sharingan in Madara's eyes spun dangerously at the challenge, it only seemed then was when both Ninjas seemed to notice her unlocked ability. 

"The Sharingan!You are more like your brother than I thought," Mizuki went to attract her a kunai in hand but Madara had already moved, her body nowhere near where he aimed. Mizuki grunted, slashing the kunai at her again but once again, Madara seemed to disappear right before he so much as moved to attack. 

Predicting his moves, and the more she evaded him the more angry he became, "Stop being a coward, Madara! Fight me head on!" He bellowed. 

"Okay," before he knew it he was hit in the side by a sheathed katana. He flew several feet back but before he hit the ground a swirl of black feathers hindered his vision and he was hit again. Being sent flying back in the opposite direction. 

From where Iruka stood, he was in awe, his student was fast, there was no doubt about that but, she wasn't running from destination to destination. She was disappearing from one place and reappearing in another. Reappearing and disappearing in a swirl of black feathers. And only then did he see it. 

A black bird, or several, appearing where she was going to disappear or reappear. It was so fast Iruka was surprised he even caught a glimpse if it in the darkness. He just couldn't tell what kind of bird it was. 

So that's what she summoned earlier. 

He watched as Madara hit Mizuki hard in the back sending him flying high into the air, he could hear the uncomfortable crack in the man's back and could see the blood spurt from his mouth from the trauma. 

She didn't move this time as what he could now identify as a raven settled itself on her shoulder. As Mizuki was falling back to the ground, a blur of orange and yellow cane from the trees, kneeing the traitor hard in the chest, sending him shooting down violently to the ground. 

Naruto land next to Madara scroll in hand a dark look in his eye, "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" 

Mizuki let out a wheeze as he tried and failed to push himself onto his feet, "s-such beg words," he rasped. Even with a nearly broken spine this man was still cocky. " I can completely destroy you with a single move!" 

Madara almost laughed as she stepped forward, "You can try, but one more blow to your back and you'll be paraplegic from the waist down. Then you'll be nothing, a ninja is only as valuable as they are able." 

Mizuki was able to stand on wobbly knees, he looked horrible, his jaw was dislocated and his arm was bent in an odd angle. 

And this fool still thought he had some fight left in him. 

"Take your best shot," Naruto held his hand up in a double Ne symbol. "I'll give it back to you a thousand fold." 

"Let's see you try!" He was able to tell, "Show me what you got nine-tailed fox!" 

"Shadow clone jutsu!" 

And Madara found herself in Sasuke's worst nightmare. Thousands of Naruto's surround the clearing all looking at Mizuki with the same malicious intent as the original. 

Mizuki blanched, And when they all started yelling he fell over his back and knees unable to hold him up. 

Madara sighed and pinched her nose, a headache starting to build. She could barely deal with one blonde knucklehead, but a thousand. No thank you. 

"If you're not coming, then we're going to come after you." 

Mizuki let loose a pitiful shriek as each clone of Naruto took a shot at him.

~~~~~~~~

Madara's hands glowed green as he gives them over Iruka's abdomen. He had several stab wounds and a few bruised ribs from his fight with Mizuki. Nothing basic Medical jutsu couldn't fix. 

"How are you feeling sensei?" Baruto asked as he he hovered worriedly. Mizuki let out an agonized moan from where he laid beaten and bloody." 

"Just fine, Madara is taking good care of me," the girl hummed as she let her hands hover over his ribs. 

"Say, Madara?" 

"Hmm?" She looked up at her sensei with her usual onyx coloured eyes. 

"How do you know Medical jutsu?" 

"I taught myself, you see I'm a Genjutsu type," she explained to both Naruto and Iruka, "as it should say I my file." 

Iruka nodded in confirmation, most Uchiha's specialized in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, more so Genjutsu than most. 

"Genjutsu requires good Chakra control, correct?" 

Once again Iruka nodded in confirmation to her words. "Because it's an interact form of Jutsu." 

"And I'm also learning Fūinjutsu, that also requires excellent chakra control. Too much chakra, you break your seal before you even use it, too little chakra, your seal is all but useless. So I looked for a jutsu that just focuses on the control aspect. Which is Medical ninjutsu," she explained. "You must maintain a constant flow of steady chakra before you learn to heal." 

Naruto was listening to her with unwavering attention, "When you do begin healing, you learn how much chakra different injuries need to be mended. So you then learn how to fluctuate your chakra while maintaining that constant flow." 

"Maa, What do you mean by that? Dattebayo!" 

"It means that, if there is a broken bone, I need more chakra, if I need to heal a cut I need less chakra. And let's say I'm operating on a complex organ, like the heart or the brain, I need a steady flow of chakra in a smaller radius, so then you learn about chakra strings....everything you learn in Medical jutsu is meant to teach you perfect chakra control," she looked up at Iruka when she was done with his ribs, only to catch him looking at her with wide eyes. 

"What?" 

"I think that's the most I've heard you speak since I met you." 

Madara blushes lightly in embarrassment and turned her head away, hiding her face in her scarf, "Hn." 

"Now look at what you've done sensei! I wanted to hear more! Dattebayo!" 

"I'm sorry!" Their sensei laughed as he sat upright his ribs no longer hurting. "I feel much better thank you, Madara." 

"Hn." 

Laughing again he motioned at Naruto, "Come here for a minute, Naruto. Close your eyes." 

Naruto did what his sensei asked without question. Closing his eyes he rocked back and forth on his heals. Standing with a grunt Iruka got up and took off his headband. 

Madara eyes lit up as she watched him replace Naruto's goggles with the headband. He struggled with how much Naruto was moving. 

"Sensei, how much longer?" 

When he was sure it was secure, He smiled down at Naruto, "Okay, you can open your eyes now." 

"Congratulations! You graduate,"he told the blonde boy, "And to celebrate, I'm taking you out for Ramen tonight, Madara is invited." 

He turned to look at the girl who's had taken his spot against the tree," with a yawn the girl shrugged, "Free food? I'm in." 

Naruto's lips trembled as he looked at them both, "Congratulations, Naruto. I knew you could do it," she nodded at him as she went to close her eyes. Relaxing into the tree, which she shouldn't have done, because Naruto used her moment of content as a distraction and tackled her into a bone crushing hug, dragging Iruka with him. 

The girl wheezed, "Get off me!" 

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" 

"Get off! I don't do mushy crap!" 

"Shut up and enjoy it, Ma-chan!" 

"Ma-chan? Who the hell are you calling Ma-chan?! I'll pummel you, you little shit!" 

"Watch your language, Madara-chan!" 

"Then got off me, you weigh a ton!" 

"Are you calling me fat?!" 

"If the shoe fits, Iruka-sensei."

  
  


~~~~~~

_She may not smile, but she'll find someone or something to do it for some day._

"June 4th," Shikamaru mumbled from where he sat at the breakfast table with his parents.

Yoshino and Shikaku looked up at their sun in confusion. 

"What was that?" 

The boy sighed, "Four years of on the fourth of June, do you remember?" 

Yoshino continued to stare and Shikaku's eyes glaze over in thought. "Madara was here, she had slept over the night before with you and Choji. Nothing different or new, what about it?" 

"That's the last time I saw her smile," a tense silence fell over the table at the reminder of Madara's lack of expression, "June fourth, at 8:39 pm, was the last time I saw her smile." 

That was the same night, the Uchiha fell. He didn't have to say anything else, for his parents to piece together what he was thinking about. 

"Has it really been that long?" Yoshino asked quietly her voice solemn.

No one answered as Shikamaru thought to himself, It won't be much longer. I won't allow it. The question is only how? 

Maybe Iruka wasn't wrong. And maybe that day won't be so far away, nor the person.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the way I have imagined Madara II, I think of it like Kami took Itachi and said, ⚡️Copy Paste but make it female⚡️
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it to everyone that clicked on this story.
> 
> If you did, leave a Kudos and a comment.
> 
> -CHOCOLEX


	3. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞

Shiranui Gemma was shocked as he stood looking into the Hokage's crystal ball. He stood shoulder to shoulder with the head of his division Morino Ibiki, they were going over the events of the night before and both he and Ibiki couldn't deny the fact that Uchiha Madara was interesting.

Very interesting.

For a second Gemma thought she was using the Flying Thunder God technique. Only until he looked closer and noticed she hadn't put any seals down, then he looked closer and noted the black feathers in the darkness and caught a glimpse of the birds that blended into the shadows.

He leaned back and let out a bark of laughter, his senbon jerking in his mouth.

Everyone in the office turned to look at him with questioning looks, The Hokage simply leaned back in his chair blowing smoke from his pipe, seeming to share in his sentiment. Ibiki who had noticed what he had didn't look shocked in the slightest.

"What's so funny?"

The room was surrounded with the Jounin who were to take the passing genin as their four man teams. One will be five this year due to the uneven amount of passing students and everyone knew that Madara would be the the last to be sorted, being the youngest student in the class. Though by a year she was still younger.

But with what they were all seeing there was no doubt that she might be the most skilled, even with the little that they had seen there was no doubt that she had more tricks up her sleeves and they were all eager to unpack it.

"Her name is Madara?" Sarutobi Asuma asked blowing out smoke from his cigarette. There was a sudden hush that fell over the Jounin.

""Out of all the people she was named after," someone in the back muttered.

"Say what you want about her namesake, but you can't deny the fact they Uchiha Madara I was one of the best Shinobi the word had seen."

"Twisted but skilled."

"What is she doing now?" Yuhi Kurenai asked her red eyes staring unwaveringly at the crystal ball.

Many of the Jounin shuffled closer as the scenery in the ball changed. Only for half of them to sweatdrop at what they saw. The girl was laid out on her futon, hugging her pillow close to her chest, curled up into a tight ball.She was dressed in black shorts and a tank top, a red scarf wrapped snugly around her neck. Most of them were expecting the girl to be in the middle of a relentless training session. But there she was just snoozing away.

"Does that look threatening?" Genma asked as he looked at the girl who was admittedly adorable with the pout on her lips and quiet twitches of her nose. Not in a creep pedo kind of way. But a sweet person who wants kids some day, kinda way.

"Isn't it noon?" Hatake Kakashi asked with a quirk of his single visible eyebrow.

"Like you're one to talk Hatake," Asuma shot back and they all turned too look at the sleeping Uchiha.

"Isn't this weird?" Genma stage whispered to Ibiki who was watching the young uchiha sleep in silence nodded in agreement but didn't look away.

"Grown ass Ninjas watching a little girl sleep?" He continued watching in satisfaction as many shifted uncomfortably turning the gazes away.

"We're not pedophiles, Shiranui!"

"Only a pedo would say that," he chuckled turning back to the the image. Only to hear a loud bang within the house and see Madara jerk violently in her futon. Her eyes snapped open, her onyx eyes staring straight at the wall. Then her door was slid open with a bang.

" _Where are my socks?_ " Uchiha Sasuke grumbled as he walked into her room uninvited. They watched Madara sigh and shut her eyes, before pointing at the door.

" _They're not here so you can see yourself out,"_ She grumbled right back, snuggling deeper into her pillow.

" _Then find them_ ," he demanded and Madara's eye brows dipped as she opened her eyes, turning to look at the door.

" _Excuse me? Do I look like I have the word, "maid" stamped on my forehead_?" She asked a tick mark appearing on her forehead and every Jouninin the room perked up at the tone of her voice. " _No? Then get out_." 

" _You're my imouto, which means by default I get to tell you what to do,"_ Sasuke responded smugly. Madara released a sound of amusement though her lips didn't curve up into a smile. 

" _Aniki_ ," she sighed closing her eyes, " _I love you, I do, but if you don't get out of my room and look for your socks on your own, I will be the only Uchiha left standing, so help me_...." the rest of her sent each was muffled as she dropped head into her futon. 

" _Madara!"_

_"What?! It's too early for this shit!"_

Genma blinked, "Looks like someone's got a potty mouth." 

" _It's noon_!" 

Madara's head snapped back up to glare at her brother. " _What day is it?_ " 

" _Sunday_." 

The girl nodded her head, " _Sounds about right."_

" _What_?" 

" _Get out and look for your own socks, Madara's services aren't available till Monday from nine to five, no earlier no later, close the door on your way out thank you,"_ she turned her back on him and waved him out. 

" _Madara_." 

_"You and I both know that Sunday is my sleep till Monday day."_

Snickers from Jounin filled the room.

" _Lazy ass."_

 _"You say that like its supposed to offend me."_

They watched Sasuke buff and stomp out of the room sliding the door shut with a slam. 

Madara's head then turned and she looked right at the crystal ball. Many of the Jounin recoiled at the sudden glare they received through the ball. 

"She can't see us right?"

" _When I said get out of my room, I meant you too,_ " she said staring directly at them. 

The Hogake let out a raspy chuckle and severed the connection from the ball, leaving the girl to her sleep Marathon. 

"I want her!" Chorused around the room and the Jounin broke into arguments on who could take the female Uchiha. 

Genma And Ibiki shared a look. 

We want her too.

~~~~~~ 

The moment Madara knew she was truly alone, she kicked off her covers and made her way to the drawer in the corner of her room. Rummaging through it she found the many seals she had pre made for silencing and keeping unwanted forces out. With them in hand she placed two of each on every corner of her room activating them before moving out into the main part of the house, Sasuke looked up from where he was look underneath the couch for his socks. 

"I thought you were too busy sleeping today," he spat and Madara ignored him, slapping the deals she had made in every corner. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Keeping people out. Your socks are in your bottom drawer, where they normally are after I wash them, honestly," she shook her head in annoyance. As she smacked a few more seals in the kitchen. Satisfied she channels her chakra out throughout the house activating them. 

"How do they work?" Sasuke asked following his sister around the house instead of going to get his socks.

Madara sighed, "Green means good intentioned and welcome, red means bad intentioned and unwelcome . The other seals make it so no one can eavesdrop." 

That wasn't all, the seals also activated a Genjutsu trap, but a trap only works if no one know about said trap and she wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke soon enough. She was sure he would unlock his Sharingan soon, she saw it. 

"And why are you just putting these up?" 

Madara stopped on her way back to her room, "You'll find out soon enough." 

"See you tomorrow."

~~~~~~

Madara woke up with a heavy feeling on her shoulders. It weighed her down into her mattress, keeping her pinned to the ground as her insides ate each other up. 

It was going to storm soon, she thought. She didn't like storms. Not one bit. Storms brought destruction. Storms brought nightmares and Madara was not read for such. She was never ready for that. 

Exhaling through her nose she forced herself out of her futon and did he daily business. Then went to get ready. 

Instead of the white and blue qiapo she decided on a black,short sleeve top with the Uchiha symbol on it's back with a red ribbon tied around the waist. Black skin tight shorts that stopped mid thigh, with black leg warmers that hid her weights, and black ninja sandals. On her left leg in the gap between the shirt and the leg warmer, she tugged her head band, deciding on putting it on a different leg. On her right leg in the gap between her shorts and leg warmer she wrapped a bandage around it, so she could clasp her weapons pouch there without the strap chaffing her skin. She the wrapped bandages in the gap between the sandals and leg warmers. 

Looking herself in the mirror she thought something was missing, looking at her bare arms and hands she went back into her drawer and picked up a long pair of fingerless cloves. They were long enough to cover most of her arm. She not just liked this new style, but it hid all the seals on her body from view. 

With a hum she wrapped her red scarf around snugly around her neck, hesitating slightly she decided to carry her Katana on her back instead of putting it in the seal. 

When she was done she slid her room door open and came face to face with her brother. Sasuke looked her over with a critical gaze, his dark eyes then zeroed on the Katana on her back and his eyes narrowed. 

"Is that-." 

"Yes." 

"How did you-." 

"The Hokage gave it to me," she answered looking down at her feet before slipping passed him. 

"We're gonna be late."

~~~~~~

She really does like sleeping, Genma thought from where he stood. He was among the other Jounin, though he didn't have a squad he was there on the look out for potential genin. There was no need to really look anymore, they want Uchiha Madara, he was just waiting to see which squad she will be added to, so he could take it up with her sensei. So far the Hokage has been very tight lipped about the arrangement. 

They once again were looking at the crystal ball, and there Madara was, sleeping her head tucked into Nara Shikamaru's shoulder, her knees bulled upto her chest. Something else caught his attention. 

"Hokage-sama," he started his senbon twitching as he spoke. 

"Yes, Shiranui-san?" 

"Is that, Uchiha Itachi's sword?" He asked, looking at the old man, who's lips twitched around his pipe.

"Nothing gets past you, Shiranui-san." 

There was a sudden hush that fell over the Jounin. Kakashi was the one who spoke, "Are you saying that the sword she has right now, is the same sword that-." 

"Yes." 

Asuma spoke next giving his father a very weary look, "Why would you give her the sword that ended her family?" 

Many of the Jounin mumbled in agreement looking at their leader with war torn eyes. The Hokage shrugged her shoulders , "She asked for it." 

A chorus of "What!" went around the room. 

"She asked for it?" 

"Yes." 

"And you gave it to her?" Kurenai asked just as incredulous as everyone else. 

"it's Uchiha property, she had every right to it." 

"So was that scroll but you still confiscated it," Genma butted back into the conversation. 

"That didn't stop her from getting her hands on it." 

The room went silent and Genma let out a loud boisterous laugh. 

"How did she get her hands on it?" 

"Naruto stole it for her." 

Genma couldn't stop laughing. 

"So you're saying she got her hands on all those techniques?" 

"You didn't take the scroll back from her?" 

The Hokage sighed, "I have the scroll, but I underestimated her intelligence."

Genma heaved, "L-let me guess eidetic memory?" 

The Hokage sighed and that's all the answer he needed.He laughed even in harder. Everyone was just looking at him oddly. 

"I'm I the only one who sees the humour in this situation?" He asked in between snorts. 

"Genma, your the only person to find humour in nothing." 

He pouted lightly, "asshole." 

"It sounds like poetic justice to me," Kakashi finally spoke his single eyed gaze trained on the girl who was now mumbling quietly to the Nara. 

Genma nodded along with what he said , "If that's her goal in the near future then it's very poetic," he smiled a large sadistic smile, "I like her already."

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y’all believe me if I said I was posting this in a middle of a Lockdown??  
> No?  
> Okay.

Shikamaru stood up to go and speak to Chouji for a little bit and Madara whined slightly at her loss of heat. 

"I'll be back," he waved his hand dismissively, "You spoiled brat." 

"I'm a princess of course I'm spoiled," She shot back stretching out like a cat, her back and joints popping in the process.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and began to leave but Madara was in a mischievous mood that morning, and she nimbly launches herself over the desk and onto his back. The Nara stumbled and cursed, his arms locking beneath her knees. 

"Why are you so heavy?"

"Are you calling me fat, Shikamaru?" She asked threateningly a dark aura escaping her. Shikamaru sweat-dropped. 

"Tch, troublesome woman," he mumbled under his breath as he walked down the aisle, "You're just much heavier than usual." 

"I'm wearing training weights," she answered as she tucked her head into his neck, then she snapped her head up, "The fact that you didn't fall over means you've been training."

Shikamaru said nothing as he maneuvered them down the aisle.

Madara let loose a sound of outrage, "Without me? I thought we were partners Nara," she shook her head and clicked her teeth.

"I'll train with you next time," he promised.

Madara huffed, "You always say that, but we end up napping instead."

"Are you complaining?" Shikamaru pauses to look at her with intense dark brown eyes and Madara forced herself not to squirm, "because last I checked you enjoyed our naps."

"I'm not complaining, you give very nice cuddles," the girl admitted carelessly.

"Keep it down would you. You're ruining my reputation," Shikamaru grumbled with a blush. Madara didn't understand the embarrassment.

"You should be proud of your cuddles, imagine all the girls," Madara drawled.

"Women are troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

"Even me?" Madara pouted slightly.

Shikamaru looked up at her with narrowed brown eyes pausing by where Sasuke was seated, "Most of all you."

"You're so mean to me sometimes, Shika-chan," Madara hopped off his back, "This why I like Chouji more."

Shikamaru scoffed, "That's not true," He crossed his arms in denial to herclaim.

"Someone sounds Jealous."

Shikamaru huffed and turned her head away, "Jealous is not a word in my vocabulary."

Madara places her hands on her hips. "You're a genius with eidetic memory, every thing you read or hear becomes a part of your vocabulary," she leaned forward slightly bending at her hips, pointing at him.

Shikamaru tried not to smile at how she subconsciously mimicked his mother. With how many times that woman scolded his father it didn't surprise him.

"You're one to talk," Shikamaru started only to get cut off by a obnoxious bright yellow and orange ball.

"Hey Ma-Chan!"

Shikamaru blinked and Madara scowled stick mark appearing on her forehead, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ma-Chan, Baka?"

"Ma-Chan? You let him call you Ma-Chan?" Shikamaru asked and the girl scowled shaking her head in annoyance.

"Hn."

Shikamaru decided to drop the subject narrowing his eyes rudely at the blonde, "What are doing here anyway, Naruto?" He ignored Madara's scolding look.

"This isn't for drop outs, you can't be here unless you graduate."

Naruto didn't seem to be offended in the slightest only grinning widely in response, "Oh yeah?" He said childishly pointing at his forehead protector, "Do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru. It's a regulation headband," he hosted with a closed eyes grin, "Ma-Chan helped me pass!" 

"Stop calling me that!" 

He ignored the girl, "We're training together. How do you like that?" 

"Hm," the Nara grunted crossing his arms. 

Madara rolled her eyes as the blonde continued to speak meeting her brother's eyes she crossed her own and saw his lips quirk up lightly in amusement. 

"Let me put it this way, I look great in this headgear, like it was made for me," the blonde continued to ramble and Madara rolled her eyes once again instead looking across the class at left corner of the room and sticking her tongue out childishly. 

Her eyes then landed on the Huyuga who sat a little ways away. Their eyes met and the Uchiha gave her finger wave in greeting, Hinata letting a shy smile in return. 

They weren't friends in any means, but there was a connection there between the two, one of deeper understanding that neither will be able to forget or loose that connection. 

Funny how one night could tie two lives together for eternity. 

Madara's attention was drawn away as the sound of a stampede echoed down the hall from outside. 

The door burst open and the two banshees of this came barreling in. Madara couldn't help but comment, "Oh look, the cows came home."

Shikamaru let loose a snort as as the two girl fought to get through the door.

"I'm first!" Ino and Sakura yelled. 

"Moo!" Madara cooed in their direction. 

Shikamaru shook his head, "You're gonna get yourself in trouble." 

"Is that a promise?" She asked but Shikamaru simply shoved her away and made his way down towards Choji. 

"Abuse I say!" She shrieked after him ignoring Sasuke's pleading eyes as she followed after her best friend. 

The sound of arguing fangirls was deafening to Madara's ears as she took a chip from from Choji's offered hand. 

"Who do you think is going to be put together in squads?" Chouji asked over the screeching fan girls munching contentedly on his favourite barbecue chips. 

"Well you and Shikamaru are obviously be on a squad together, with the blonde cow," Madara said with a light shrug and the two boys let loose groans. 

"Why not you?" Chouji asked shoving another chip into his mouth unhappily. 

"The is always going to be a generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, it's inevitable," 

"Well then who do you think you'll be with?" Shikamaru asked and Madara's lips curved downwards in thought as she looked around the room lingering on how her brother and Naruto sat glaring at one another, uncomfortably close. 

"Since there is an uneven amount of kids this year, I will be the last to be placed," she stared at her brother and Naruto as they continued to glare at one another. 

"Since I'm one of that last Uchiha, they'll put me on a squad with a very skilled shinobi, maybe a former ANBU," she deduced, "And since they would want to give the last of the Uchiha the best chance at surviving, my brother and I would be most likely grouped together because we work well together." 

But then, if there is going to be a very skilled shinobi as my squad head. That means there's also a good chance that they'd want Naruto under them as well, she thought. As a kyuubi they need him under watch at all times. 

After a long second of thought she smack her fist into her open palm, "Mn, Naruto and Sasuke." 

Just as she said their names a boy who sat bellow Naruto leaned back and knocked into him and everyone watched in shock as Naruto fell forward and locked lips with her brother.

The room went dead silent. 

Her whole body trembled as the urge to cackle swept through her. 

Her brother and Naruto sat still for a moment before they jumped away fromeach other and coughed and gaged. 

"Lol!" Madara choked out blankly as her body trembled, Shikamaru And Chouji sweat dropped at her reaction. 

"I-I didn't know you swung that way Aniki," she called out. 

The fan girls screamed and shrieked at the implication of their dearest Sasuke not being straight. 

He looked at his sister, "I-I do not!" 

"don't worry I'll love you either way." 

"Shut up!"

Naruto froze as a dark feeling swept through the class, "I'm in danger." 

"You're finished Naruto!"

~~~~~~ 

Madara found herself seated between Ino and Shikamaru, much to her distaste. The blonde kept asking her weird questions about her brother. 

"What kind of shampoo does Sasuke-kun use?" 

“ What drawer does he keep his underwear in?” 

Madara May know the answers to both of those questions but that didn't mean she would disrespect her brother's privacy like that. Despite how much he pisses her off. 

"As of today, you are all ninjas," Iruka sensei stared looking at all his students with pride, "To get here, you faced difficult trails and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult, Now you're only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads, four for one, due to the uneven amount of students this year." 

Madara hummed in acknowledgement when his gaze looked at her pointedly. "Each squad will be led by an elite ninja. 

Ink let loose a sound of hope before looking down at Sakura and smirked, "Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group, I wonder who." 

Sakura gave her a side eye, "I don't know." 

"Ah," Sasuke ground with his fingers clasped in front of him. 

Madara gave her brother an odd look, as if he didn't know that. 

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up." 

"I will now announce the squads." 

After going through six squads, Madara began to grow disinterested until the first name of Squad seven was called. 

"Squad seven: Uzumaki Naruto," said boy perked up, "Haruno Sakura." 

A sound of disbelief escaped the blonde girl and Ino grinned triumphantly as Naruto stood as cheered, "Yeah!" 

"I'm doomed!" Sakura groaned as she bowed her head. 

"And Uchiha Sasuke!" 

Naruto and Sakura reversed roles. 

Madara couldn't help but stare and Sakura in pity, They're setting her up to fail, she thought. Two powerhouses and a simple civilian girl, she won't make it out alive. 

"Next, squad eight, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Shino Aburame." 

Sakura turned and grinned triumphantly at Ino who looked like she was about to explode in anger, the younger Uchiha simply scooted away from her and into Shikamaru. 

"Ah! How did you get in his group?!" A tick mark appeared on Ino's forehead as she fumed in place." 

Shikamaru tilted his head, "I don't get it," he started throwing an arm over Madara's shoulder using his other to lazily rest his chin.

"What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special," he grumbled and Madara has to agree. Sasuke and her were very boring people. 

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru," she said leaning forward to look at him, "Don't you get it?" 

Shikamaru fixed the blonde with a look of contempt, "No I don't get it, because I'm not a girl." 

Madara raised her hand as if she was gonna answer a question, "I'm a girl and I don't get it." 

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself Shikamaru," she set her blue eyed gaze on Madara, "And he's your twin, of course you wouldn't get." 

Madara opened her mouth to correct her but the girl continued speaking, "Jealousy's a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on you squad." 

"Now Squad ten," Iruka started, " Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru." 

Ino let loose a sound of disgust and Shikamaru let out a mocking laugh, "Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?" 

"And Akimichi Chouji."

Ino let out a screech and Madara winced picking at her ear. 

_God, you're so loud._

"And since there are an uneven number of students this year, "Uchiha Madara will be placed in Squad seven."

Naruto cheered as he looked back at the girl who didn't seem surprised in the slightest, Sasuke barely let out a sigh of relief and Sakura stared at the girl wearily, Madara winked at her sending a fingered wave in her direction. 

While everyone one of her fan boys wept in rage. 

"That all the squads." 

Naruto stood up abruptly, "Iruka sensei," he pointed at Sasuke who looked unbothered. "Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as with a slug like Sasuke." 

"Hm," Iruka sighed before explaining, "Sasuke had the second highest scores of all the graduating students." 

The room went silent as they processed the information, Ino was the first to crack." 

"SECOND!" She shrieked. 

"How is that possible?!" 

"My Sasuke second? Since when?!" Sakura shrieked and Madara cleared her throat raising hand as Shikamaru grinned smugly for his friend. 

"Since my fine ass came out my mother's womb thank you very much," she said brightly and all his fan girls glared at her. 

Sasuke let out a snort, "Not true." 

"Say that to my test scores, Aniki." 

He simply rolled his eyes. 

Iruka chuckled before continuing, "Naruto, you had the worst test scores, to create a balanced grip we put the best students with the worst students." 

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, Teme," Sasuke drawled arrogantly. 

"What did you say?" 

"Hard of hearing?" All his fangirls laughed.

"Knock it off, Naruto. Sit down." 

Iruka got their attention, "After lunch, you'll meet your new jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

~~~~~~~ 

Madara sat quitely between Chouji and Shikamaru eating her rice balls contently. Ino had joined them of course since thee three were in a group together. 

"You're gonna have to follow my lead. That's the only way it will work," Ino stated and Madara snorted lightly through straight lips. 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes waving his hand dismissively, "Yeah, Yeah," but he turned his head to glare at her murderously. 

"Why don't you lead us to some barbecue, Ino?" Chouji but in with an adorable smile on his chubby face. 

"Hopeless!" The girl cried smack her her forehead. 

A movement caught Madara's gaze, Shikamaru following not far behind. "Huh?" 

Her brother was in the building across from them eating lunch alone, and Naruto was sneaking towards him along the roof. 

"What is that idiot doing?" 

"Who?" Ino asked looking at the Uchiha girl. 

"Naruto," Shikamaru answered as they all looked at what the dumbass was trying to do. 

Naruto lunged at Sasuke sending the two out of view. 

"What the hell?" Madara stood up and looked closer as a series of bangs and grunts echoed from inside the room as the window fell closed. 

Ino let out a shocked gasp. 

"Naruto!" 

" _Pipe down!"_

Ino clenched her fist, "Naruto!! If you so much as scratch him, you're on my enemy list forever." 

A loud crash echoed once again and the blonde turned to look at the female Uchiha. 

"Go help your twin!"

Madara scoffed and crossed his arms, "First off, I'm not his twin. Second off, it's not like Naruto is gonna kill him or anything." 

Ino scowled before blinking, "What do you mean you two aren't twins?"

Shikamaru scoffed, "She's younger than Sasuke by a year." 

"Which means you're younger than all of us!" Ino shrieked and Madara winced picking at her ear. 

"Yes." 

"But you're stronger than me!" 

Madara rolled her eyes,"And?" 

"How is that fair?" The Yamanaka cried. 

Madara glared at her, "I may be younger than you, but unlike you I take my training seriously, I don't do it for some emo boy with a ducks ass for hair," Madara jabbed with a deep scowl before looking over when her brother opened the window and crawled out, completely unscathed. 

Smart. 

"I knew Naruto couldn't beat him!" Ino cheered and Madara shook her head. 

"That wasn't my brother," she mumbled hoping up to crouch on the balcony. "Excuse me." 

She launched herself swiftly off the balcony and onto the other roof. Opening the wind she crawled in, only to shake her head slightly. 

"You let that, Baka beat you?" She asked her brother who was bound and gagged. 

"Mhmfmmm!" He glared at her as gelled trying to wiggle out of his binds. 

She cocked her head, "What was that, Aniki? I didn't quite catch that." 

He glared her and she held up her hands in surrender, "Okay." 

Crouching she pulled the gag from his mouth and glowered and forced back a smile, "He used his clone jutsu didn't he?" 

"He couldn't even do a simple shadow clone jutsu in class," Her brother raged as she began to untie the ropes. "He combined a replacement jutsu with a shadow clone jutsu, how the hell did he learn that?" He snapped as he sat up right. 

Madara grimaced, "Opps." 

He glowered at her, "Where did he go?" 

"What, no thank you?" Madara frowned crossing her arms. 

"Where did he go?" 

"Ungrateful bastard," Madara grumbled crossing her arms and pointing to the right, pointing him in the wrong direction. 

Her brother shot off immediately. 

Asshole, I'm gonna bleach all your cloths then wash them with a red sock.

~~~~~~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four. Nothing much is happening. Five and six will have a bit more baggage when it comes to Madara. 
> 
> The more I think about her the more I think about a female Shouta Aizawa and I'm living for it. Not now but like when she gets older. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you did, you know the drill. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comment.
> 
> And I'll see you when I see you.
> 
> -CHOCOLEX


	5. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐅𝐢𝐯𝐞

Madara had her head tucked between her arms as she took a quick nap before her new sensei came. It slowly became apparent that he or she wouldn't be showing up on time as the class slowly dwindled as their leaders picked them up.

She was tense, her shoulders were locked and her senses were on alert. There was a chakra signature that felt dry and prickly lingering around. It bothered her.

Sasuke sat next to her with a huff. She barely peeked at him before sighing at his expression, it was how it normally looked but his eyebrows had dipped lightly and his already thin lips had thinned even more and his chakra was pulsing violently.

"What's got you in such a crappy mood? That's normally my thing," she asked pausing slightly to yawn.

"Sakura is annoying and ignorant," he mumbled shooting a glare in the bubblegum haired girls direction.

"Like every other twelve year old," Madara quipped back.

"Hn," Sasuke rilled his eyes and rested his arms in the table.

Madara rolled her eyes as well, "Hn," and she dropped her hands back into her arms. Letting loose another long loud yawn.

"He's late!" Naruto snapped impatiently as he peaked out the door in hopes of spotting their sensei.

"Naruto! Just sit down!" Sakura snapped at the blonde.

Naruto grunted angrily, "I don't want to!" Be snapped at Sakura and Madara's eyebrows shot up.

That was like the first time Naruto snapped at Sakura.

"How come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it!" He turned his hands clenched to his side, Madara already stopped listening.

"The other group's already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-Sensei is gone too!"

"We know Okay," Sakura sighed tiredly.

Naruto ignored and dragged a stool up to the door and grabbed the chalk board eraser.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sakura asked in confusion.

The boy let loose rounds of laughter as he climbed the stool and placed the eraser on top of the door. Mediocre prank thought out by a mediocre student.

"Naruto!"

"That's what he gets for coming late," he jumped off the stool. "Surprise!"

"You're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't

do that," Sakura places her hands on her hips and levelled him with a glare.

That's when Sasuke finally spoke up, "Hn, our teacher'sa Jounin an elite ninja," he looked up at Naruto cooly, "You think he'd fall for something like that?"

"Yeah! Sasuke's right. You're so clueless Naruto!"

Madara sat up slowly eyes bleary and uninterested as the chakraapproached quickly. She blinked slowly, struggling to pry her eyelids apart.

She looked at the door just as a hand reached for the corner and slid it open. They all watched as the eraser fell down and landed atop his head.

Madara raised an eyebrow,he saw the prank but didn't bother to dodge it, because he didn't deem it as a threat. 

_Lazy_.

 _I think him and I will get along well._ Madara thought with a blank expression.

Naruto let loose a cackle, "I got him! He totally fell for it!"

"I'm sorry sensei! I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen," Sakura was quick in throwing the blonde under the bus with no regrets. "I'd never do anything like that." 

Madara sighed, teamwork is going to be quite difficult with this team. 

A clown. 

A peacock. 

A suck up. 

And an empty shell. 

This is going to be fun. 

He looked at all of them with a single visible grey eye, bending down he picked up the eraser, "Hm, how can I put this?" He said smoothly, scratching at his gravity defying grey hair. He placed a hand in his chin, "My first impression of this group: You're a bunch of idiots." 

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all sweat dropped and Madara snorted lightly, no indication of amusement on her face except her sparkling eyes. "Fair enough," she shrugged leaning back in her seat and kicking her legs up onto the desk. 

His eye lingered on her and she rolled her eyes. Sighing the man said, "Meet me on the roof in two minutes." He then poofed away in a swirl of leaves.

~~~~~~ 

Madara walked up the side of the building to get to the roof.

Her new sensei looked up at her and blinked, holding up a peace sign she mumbled out a "Yo," before making her way and sitting cross from him against a pillar. The waited a minute before the other three arrived. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his sister questioningly and just burred her face into her scarf. Sighing he sat next her logs extended out in front of him. 

"Ne, Ma-Chan how did you get up here so fast, Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled the moment he saw her. 

Madara winced picking at her ear, "Why are you so loud Naruto?" 

"Yeah, How did you get up here so fast? You were the last to leave the classroom," Sakura asked just as curious but more calm. 

She looked at them lazily, "There's something called a window," she then turned to look at her sensei. 

"All right," their sensei clapped his hands, "Why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" 

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked in confusion. 

Madara blinked, What in that sentence was confusing? 

"Well What are we supposed to say?" 

_Your name?_

Their sensei shrugged his shoulders, "Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." 

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto asked and Madara nodded. 

"We don't even know your name," she agreed the man blinked. 

"Maa, I forgot I had to do that," Their sensei sweatdropped. 

"Yeah, tell us about you so we can see how it works." 

"Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi," he started and Madara blinked. Copy Cat Ninja. 

"Things I like And things I hate," he tilted his head back and forth lazily. "I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have a lot of hobbies." 

Sakura glowered, "That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name." 

Naruto nodded in agreement, while the two Uchiha's remained passive towards the whole thing. 

"Okay your turn," he nodded in Naruto's direction, "You, yellow on the right." 

Naruto grinned brightly, "Believe it! I'mUzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop," Madara nodded in agreement. That was good stuff.

"But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor the water into the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody-somebody important." 

Madara watched as their sensei sweat dropped silently. 

Sakura grinned blushing and Madara rolled her eyes, here we go. 

"I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like-," she peaked over towards where the Uchiha were seated her eyes instantly landing on Sasuke, who tensed. "I-I mean the person I like is," she let loose and ear piercing schreech. Madara cursed flinching away from the sound. "My hobby is-." Another squeal. "My goals for the future," the pink haired girl seemed to convulse as she let loose an ear shattering cry. 

Sasuke shifted away uncomfortably and Madara wrapped a protective arm around her brother giving the Haruno an evil side eye. 

Naruto let loose a whimper covering his overly sensitive ears. 

Kakashi-Sensei's sweat dropped even harder. "And? What do you hate?" 

The girl glowered, "Naruto!" 

Said boy let loose a wail of despair. 

"Okay, next." 

Sasuke sighed as if this whole thing was wasting his time, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything-." Sakura let loose a heart broken sound as a dark aura escaped her brother. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality," Madara shifted away from him, dropping her arm from around his shoulders, suddenly feeling heavy. "I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." 

Madara scowled beneath her scarf and smack her brother hard upside the head. "Baka!" 

"Tch!" 

"Why are you so Emo, it's annoying," she smacked him again and he glared at her. 

The other three were silent and stared at the older of the two wearily. Kakashi-sensei didn't seem surprised in the slightest. 

Clearing his throat and clapping his hands together he turned his attention to the youngest of the group, "Next, You Hime-chan." 

Madara scowled at the man for calling her that, before introducing herself. Holding up a peace sign, "Yo," she started, "The name's Uchiha Madara II. I like sleeping, coffee, dango and chocolate. I hate waking up, the emo duckbutt I call my brother, loud places and people. My goal for the future is-." 

She stopped and blinked. _What was my goal for the future? Father wanted me to become the next clan pride. My clan wanted me to put the Uchiha back on top. Sasuke wants me to help him avenge our clan. I don't know._

_I don't know._

_I don't know. Stop looking at me like that. I don't know._

_I don't know._

_I don't-_

She inhaled sharply meeting all their curious eyes, "I don't have one." 

She looked away from them all, she could see the slight questioning look her new sensei was fixing her with. 

"How can you not have a goal?" Sakura asked. 

She didn't answer. 

And here I thought she'd be just like her brother. Interesting, Kakashi thought before moving on. 

"Good. You're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow.

Naruto brightened, "Uh, what kind of mission are we going to have?" 

"It's a task the five of us will do together." 

"What? What? What? What?" Naruto pestered causing Madara to pinch the bridge of her nose. 

"A survival exercise." 

"Huh? Survival exercise?" Naruto asked. 

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission. Not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here." 

"This is not like your previous training," Kakashi said and Madara started to sense some sort of sadistic joy coming from her sensei. 

"So, Uh—So, Uh, what kind of training is it then?" 

The man let loose a giggle. 

Madara nodded smacking a fist against her open palm, A sadist. Got it. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Heh, well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it," Kakashi-sensei let loose another giggle. 

"Huh?" 

"Of the twenty seven graduates who just came here, only nine will be excepted as genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent to the academy," the man grinned beneath his mask, "In other words, this a make it or break it, pass or fail test, and the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty six percent." 

Naruto And Sakura's faces grew horrified, while Madara grumbled under her breath, "What a drag." 

"See? Didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?" 

Naruto was the first to snap, "That's Crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was the graduation test for anyway, Dattebayo!" 

"Oh, that," Kakashi-sensei started, "That was just to select candidates who might become Genin—or not ." 

"What?" 

Kakashi-sensei shrugged, "That's how it is. I decide weather you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m., and bring your ninja gear." 

Madara let out a yawn, This is more than I signed up for. 

Kakashi-sensei turned his back to them, "That's it, You're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke." 

Madara narrowed her eyes, Like hell I am.

~~~~~~ 

Madara did not go home with Sasuke after they were dismissed, she asked her brother to begin training without her she had something to do. 

The youngest Uchiha was walking through the woods in the western, part of the village. Her footsteps were light as she walked through, over fallen trees and u set hanging branches. The forest hadn't changed since the last time she had been there. Not a single stone had been overturned, not a single tree cut down. 

Slowly she came across a clearing in the middle of that clearing was a simple Minka. She hesitated before it, out side the entrance a fire was going, on top was a kettle, next to it a Chabudai, two tea cups delicately placed on either side, two cushions. Laid stretched out by the fire was a black feline. 

It looked at her with wide yellow eyes it's black tail swishing leisurely from side to side. It blinked at let loose a meow. 

Madara hesitated and flinched when the kettle began to whistle as the water within came to a boil. She stared at as it spout steam violently into the open air. 

"Are you going to just stand there girl? Or will you pour us some tea?" A stern voice clipped from inside the home. 

Madara flinched again a grimace climbing onto her face as she made her way up the steps. She removed her sandals and weights when she reached the top, dropping her weapons pouch next to them. She unslung her katana from her back and carried it into the entry way, where she laid it by the chabudai. She crouched and ran a hand through the felines soft shiny coat and pulled the kettle off the fire. 

She cleaned her hands by scooping water from a large bucket off to the side spilling it over the grass. 

She came back around and brought the kettle back over to the chabudai, placing it delicately in between the cups on a stand, she unraveled her scarf, revealing her pale collar bones and laid it next to her on the cushion.

She then slowly began to pour the tea. The familiar smell of chamomile intruded her senses and she her coiled muscles began to relax. 

"I see you haven't forgotten," the voice said and slow shuffling followed. Madara kept silent as she placed the kettle back on the stand and waited. Her head bowed her finger digging into the skin of her thighs. 

"Why won't you look at me child? Hmm? Have I really gotten that ugly with old age?" The clipped as they took a seat in front of Madara who slowly rose her head to meet their eyes. 

"There's beauty in age, Obaasan," Madara said quietly. The old woman with white hair and grey eyes huffed.

"Sit straight child, I thought I taught you better," Madara was quick to correct her posture. Her stomach clenching. 

"Gomen'nasai," Madara apologized quickly bowing her head slightly. 

The old woman studied her, "What's the matter with you? Hmm? Besides the fact your brother slaughtered your clan," She was always so achingly blunt, Madara was surprised she didn't flinch at the insensitivity of her last statement. 

She expected it, Hatake Yui wasn't a kind woman. She was rude, blunt, rough around the edges. Edges so jagged they cut and ripped. 

Madara was taught at a young age not to let Yui's words get beneath her skin. She learned to except the woman thoroughly and truly. It's the least a grand child could do for their grandparents. 

But that didn't stop her from scathingly spitting, "I see burying your daughter did nothing for your attitude," for a moment her grandmother looked like she might strike her, but the woman instead grinned. 

"That's my granddaughter alright." 

Hatake Yui, was Madara's Grandmother on her mother's side. Never really got along with her father, she once called him, a frog legged miscreant not worth her daughter's time. 

Itachi hated the woman who shattered his pride so mercilessly. Despite being well off into her seventies at the time, she beat the twelve year old boy into the ground for so much as thinking he was at her level expertise. " _You may be the prodigy of your generation ,boy, but they don't make them like they use to. Come back when you're worth the plaque I scrape of my teeth."_

Sasuke hated the woman for attacking his slight vanity and self obsessive behaviour, he denied it but even he deep down knew what she had said was true, " _You think that just because these girls fawn over you that you are worth more than a dime? Boy you can barely launch a kunai without taking out someone's eye."_

Madara on the other hand loved her. She adored the woman with everything in her and Yui reciprocated the affection, the only way the woman knew how, insults and sadistic training. " _You're not as annoying as the other two snot nosed brats, I'll give you that. Now go do thirty laps around the village, fifteen on your feet, fifteen on your hands."_

Madara hadn't seen her since the funeral, she couldn't bring herself to look at the woman who looked so much like her mother. Which was stupid because last she checked she looked like her mother with her father's colouring and by default meant she looked like Itachi. Sasuke was a weird Hybrid of both their parents though much like his siblings took more from their mother. They all had her soft angular features, but he had more of their father in him then the others. 

Sasuke didn't bother checking to see their grandmother. She was sure he hoped the old woman had passed away in her little house away from him. 

A part of her will forever be grateful for the fact, Itachi most likely forgot about the Hatake woman. Or didn't bother to waste his time fighting a woman he knew he would never beat. 

Hatake Yui wasn't to be messed with.

"Who am I, Baba?" Madara asked quietly before reaching for her tea.

"What kind of question is that, brat? Do you not know who you are?" Yui threw back levelling her granddaughter with a sharp look. 

Madara sighed rubbing her forehead with the but of her palm. "It's just-we we're put into our genin teams today," Madara said. 

The woman hummed, "Who were you placed with?" 

"Sasuke, Haruno Sakura a civilian girl and Uzumaki Naruto-," 

"The kyuubi." 

Madara blinked at her grandmother. Opened her mouth, and closed it like a fish out of water. "Why doesn't it surprise me to know that you know?" 

"Because I know everything," the woman hummed. 

"You know everything? Or the Hokage tells you everything?" 

"Sarutobi enjoys gossip just as much as the next person, and how else was I supposed to know how my grandchild was fairing when she refused to come and see me," Yui said with a roll of her grey eyes.

"Tell him to stop spying on me with that crystal ball of his. It's creepy," Madara stated. 

"I'll pass on the message." 

It was silent for a moment before Yui started, "Who's your sensei?" 

"Hatake Kakashi," Madara whispered sipping her tea. 

Her grandmother clicked her teeth. "Copy cat ninja." 

"We were...introducing ourselves. Saying what we like what we don't like. What our goals were for the future." 

Yui nodded along with her granddaughter's words, "Naruto wants to become Hokage, Sakura wants to become a broodmare for Sasuke, and Sasuke wants to kill Itachi and find a broodmare to restore the clan and I have ...nothing!" 

Madara threw her hands up in frustration. Letting the black feline slip into her lap and curl up.

Yui let loose a chuckle, "Broodmare you say?" 

"Baba! Focus!" Madara whined as her grandmother continued to cackle. 

"Broodmare! Ha! You really are my grandchild, anyway," the woman sobered, "You think you don't know who you are because you don't know what you want to be?" 

"Hai." 

"Well...you're an idiot." 

Madara groaned as she poured another cup of tea for herself, "That's not very helpful." 

"Madara, you're a child. It's alright to not know who you are, we're not in war, you'll figure yourself out eventually," Yui told with a softness that surprised Madara.

"It's just that— when I was younger, I had everything figured out. I was going to be Kunoichi, I was going to be Genjutsu mistress, I'd marry my best friend, I'd live up to my namesake and bring pride to my clan," Madara sighed. "I was going to be better than him. I was going to be better than Sasuke, but now I'm stuck." 

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you are leaps and bounds better than Sasuke and that Marrying you best friend is still on the table, that Nara is growing up to be quite handsome," Yui smirked and Madara rolled her eyes blushing. 

"Baba!" 

"I'm just saying!" 

Yui laughed but noticed something that caused her to falter, "You haven't smiled once. Is my sense of humour not to your liking?" 

Madara rolled her eyes, "Baba, you do know that you basically shaped my sense of humour." 

"Then what's with the blankness brat?" 

"I don't know," Madara shrugged her shoulders. 

Yui leaned forward and caught the young girls chin in a bruising grasp. "Tell, me," the woman started looking Madara dead in the eye. "When was the last time you cried?" 

The girl hesitated.B

"Answer truthfully girl, you know I don't like liars." 

"Alone? Or with someone there?"

"With someone?" 

Madara exhaled sharply, "When itachi was dragging me through our house by my hair. I cried like a baby as he stabbed me." 

Yui's hand shook slightly, "Alone?" 

"The day after I woke up." 

"When was the last time you smiled?" Yui asked. 

"The day before my brother murdered my clan." 

"The last time you just felt angry?" 

"Two weeks before the massacre and Shikamaru shoved me into a muddy puddle. He ruined my favourite Kimono." 

"Annoyed?" 

"Yesterday when Sasuke thought I was his maid." 

To many, the words annoyed and angry would synonyms. Meaning nearly the same thing. The difference between them was that Annoyance was something one felt in passing due to an inconvenience. Anger was an emotion. A fundamental emotion that made a human...well...human. It bubbles out from you gut and bursts through your chest like molten lava. 

Her granddaughter had lost touch with her emotions. 

She didn't know what to feel about that. So she looked closer into her granddaughter's eyes and a small shimmer. Emotion. Sadness.

So she's not all gone. That's good. She can work with that. Sadness was more common and easier to feel then happiness. 

They can start there. But not tonight. 

There's too much to do tonight. 

It was gonna storm.

Kami knows how Madara has been dealing with the storms on her own. Storms were important to some Hatake women. Her daughter didn't inherit the the storms eye, but Madara did. It was strong in her. Too strong. Too clear. It took too much energy from her. Sucked it out from her bones and left her walking corpse. Haunted by what she had seen. 

"I'll pack you some tea, before you go" the woman finally said. Releasing her granddaughter from her grip. "It's gonna storm today. If it was any other day I would have you sleep here so can look after you, but you need to attend your test. So I need you to to write down what you saw, you've been doing that haven't you?" 

"Yes, Baba." 

"Good, after your exercise come here and we'll go over them together." 

Madara nodded obediently, "Yes Baba." 

The woman nodded in content. "Good. On bigger matters, Sasuke wants Broodmare you say?" 

Madara sighed, "Yes." 

"Isn't he gay?" 

Madara choked on her tea, her abdomen clenching with her urge to laugh. "He doesn't know that." 

"Well we'll give him a little longer to figure it out himself," Yui cackled.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter . Leave a Kudos and a comment.
> 
> And I’ll see you when I see you.
> 
> -CHOCOLEX


	6. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐢𝐱

Madara was bursting at the seems in excitement.

It worked. She did it. She can finally become a ninja. She was going to prove to them that she was better. She was going to make her clan proud.

She walked along side her brothers. The two youngest siblings, her and Sasuke were on either side of their older brother, Itachi. He held both their hands in his warm calloused ones. Having the joy of taking his little sister to her first day of school.

He missed Sasuke's but he was sure second was a good make up.

Sasuke didn't think so. He walked along side them with an angry pout on his chubby face. "It's not fair! Why is it that Madara gets you to take to her first day?"

Itachi sighed patiently, "Because I wasn't there yesterday."

"Why is she going anyway? She's a girl! Girls shouldn't be shinobi. They cry and whine , they let their emotions get the better of them!"

Madara leaned passed her older brother's waist and fixed Sasuke with a chilling look of contempt, "You mean like you then?" She retorted snidely causing Sasuke to scowl and Itachi to sweat-drop.

"You're so mean!" Sasuke whined before turning up to look at itachi, "Madara is being mean."

The youngest Uchiha rolled her eyes, "Look at him," she scoffed. "And he calls me emotional, the audacity."

Itachi laughed lightly at his little sister's comment. "Where'd you learn that word, Little Raven?"

"I hear Yoshino-san yell that a lot at Shikaku-san whenever he's being lazy and has the occasional energy to attempt to argue," she shrugged as she skipped along the path.

Itachi sweat dropped once again,"Of course."

The moment the reached the school Madara saw a bunch of girls her turn to look directly at Sasuke and squeal. Madara scrunched her nose up at the sight. "They have bad taste."

Sasuke smacked her shoulder for that comment, Madara drove a fist into his own causing him to whine. "She hit me!"

"You hit her first," Itachi sighed before crouching to his sibling's height.

He looked directly at Sasuke, "Be nice to your sister, okay?"

"Only if she's nice to me," Sasuke huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Which is not going to happen," Madara cut in givingSasuke a look of contempt.

Itachi sighed, "Madara, Sasuke," he began to scold but Sasuke's attention was stolen and before Itachi could continue the younger boy took off running towards the school.

Madara pouted at being left behind.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose before releasing a long suffering sigh, "Be good, Okay?"

She nodded her head. "I will Aniki."

He nodded, "I'll be here to pick you and Sasuke up, please don't antagonize him."

"I won't."

"Good," he pulled her into a a hug and Madara shivered at the cold his body radiated. The smell of metal tinted the air as Madara pulled back. The bright sunny day now over cast by dark grey clouds.

She swallowed thickly before looking at her older brother. It took everything within her not to scream at the sight of him. He was no longer dressed in his casual clothes from the day, but he was dressed in his ANBU uniform.

His chest plate splattered thickly with blood. His katana was held out beside him, dripping crimson onto the ground below. His eyes were red with a three pointed star spinning lazily.

Yet, he smiled like nothing was wrong, "I'll pick you and Sasuke up later, have a nice day."

Madara forced her lips upwards into a strained smile, "Y-yes, O-oniichan," she choked up her chest heaving. 

"Love you," his voice trembled as he said this. 

"I-I l-lo-ove yo-you, t-too," She stuttered as she slowly staggered away from her blood soaked brother and slowly turned towards the school. Her stomach jerked violently at the sight of bodies, pinned to the ground by metal spikes.

Turning back to look at her brother she flinched as he stood there, there were three people stood behind him. In each of their hands, were stings connected to her brother's body. 

The first man was old and pale, with a bandage over his left eye. Behind him stood a man with bright orange hair and gray circular rings for eyes, with thick metal piercings along his nose. Behind him, stood a man Madara couldn't really see, she could see his silhouette, long spiked hair and armour.

All four of them slowly raised their hands and waved her goodbye. She watched Itachi's lips tremble and a tear run down the side of his face. "Remember I love you," he choked out as his strings were suddenly tugged and like a puppet he moved without complaint. 

Madara turned and ran for the school door. Bathing in she ran down the halls her chest heaving. Looking at the class numbers till she reached her classroom. Slowly she slid open the door and gagged at the smell of sulphur that hit her senses. Sulphur and blood.

Slowly peaking into the room, Madara shrieked at the sight. The whole room was covered in in sand and in it stood a boy, with red hair and sea foam eyes, yet half of him wasn't boy, but monster. With black eyes and red pupils, sharp teeth and claws. 

"New blood for you mother!"The Boy shrieked and sand lashed out at her. Madara slammed the door shut and ran down the hall, screaming and crying. The door behind her burst open as the monster of sand chased after her. 

Madara screamed for no one as she ran down the halls of the school, barely having time to breathe before a force tackled her straight through classroom door into the floor. 

Calloused palms wrapped around her throat and she let loose a weak whimper as she clanked at the hands. "Madara-Chan," he sung her name and Madara had never felt so much fear as she looked up at Sasuke's face. 

Only it wasn't the Sasuke she knew. He was older, stronger, his eyes were yellow and he didn't sound like Sasuke. 

"You can't really hate me can you?" He asked."I only gave him the power he so craved." 

Madara reaches up and clawed at his face. The skin beneath her fingernails peeled like a paper revealing the sickly complexion beneath. 

He grinned as a long tongue dropped from his mouth and trailed up her cheek. "Maybe," he continued. "I should give you the same." 

His mouth opened and he leaned down and sunk his teeth into her neck. 

Madara shot up from her futon with a choked gasp before her dinner made an appearance forcing itself up her throat the girl threw herself off the futon onto the floor where she puked. 

Her body trembled as the world around her spun violently. Her arms wavered and she fell to the side the sour smell filling the room. 

A mess. 

That's how Sasuke found her a few moments later. He knew he shouldn't have let her go to that old hagshouse. He knew the moment he saw the tea she drank before bed. 

Itachi should have killed her.

Sasuke's fist clenched before walking into the room, and slowly picked his sister off the floor into his arms and made his way to the bathroom. He slowly placed Madara down to sit on the toilet seat. She flopped down against the tank staring blankly ahead of her with red rimmed eyes. 

There were no tears. 

Madara never cried. 

Not anymore. 

Yet, a part of Sasuke wished she did. Wished she was still the whiny, over confident little girl she used to be. It was selfish, but he would be lying if he said he didn't miss her. 

Better the shell than nothing at all. 

He grabbed a bucket and rag before cleaning the pile off the floor. When finished he went back to bathroom where his sister sat silent as a ghost. She seemed more aware. He could feel her eyes tracking him. 

He made sure to move slowly and make sure she saw his every movement. She could sometimes be unpredictable. 

He began to draw her a warm bath, with her favourite soap that smelt of pine and green tea. From the corner of his eye he watched her perk up at the sight of bubbles and smiled lightly. 

One thing the Madara now and the Madara then still have in common. Their love for bubble baths. When the bubbles reached the rim he turned to wards the wall to give her privacy. 

He listened as she shuffled painfully slow, before the sound of water sloshing indicated that she was in the water.

He turned around and sat at the end of the tub adjacent to her back, she had her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting upon them. Slowly Sasuke began to clean the vomit from her hair. 

"Thank you," Madara whispered quietly. 

"It's what big brother's do," Sasuke mumbled. 

I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you, he thought as he finished and left the bathroom to have her finish up alone. 

If only he knew he would be the one to cause her the most damage.

~~~~~~

When he was done getting ready in the guest bathroom he walked into the kitchen a dark red sleeping bag in hand. He stopped when he saw Madara seated at the table. A cup of tea and a green apple sat at the table where he usually sat.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at his sister who was writing quickly in a note book. Her hair was still damp dripping onto her scarf. She had her own cup of tea sat next to a half eaten apple. She looked sickly, her eyes were dark rimmed and sunken, her skin worryingly pale. 

"It's green tea," she mumbled. 

"Sensei said not to eat," he spoke slowly as he sat on his side of the table. 

"Sensei said a lot of things," Madara mumbled as she finished writing. "I won't be able to take sensei at all, I don't have the energy. If you don't eat you won't be at a hundred percent," she looked up at him with pale grey eyes and Sasuke tried not to shudder at the sight. 

After storms, her onyx eyes always turned a pale grey. She nearly looked blind. It was a chilling thing to see, because you knew she could see you crystal clear and maybe see a little more. 

Sasuke hummed slowly as he drank his tea. When Madara was done she wordlessly went over to the red sleeping bag and slipped in wordlessly. Zipping it up till only her face was seen. She looked like a red caterpillar. 

It was adorable. 

He couldn't help but remember all the times she hoped around in a sleeping bag, slithering around the house when she was lazy. Their mother would always having a laughing fit at the sight. 

After he put all the dishes in the sink he walked over to his sister and threw her over his shoulder. Where she laid lifelessly. He almost tipped at her her weight. 

"Are you wearing weights?" 

"Hn." 

He then began his trek towards training grounds seven. When he arrived, Sakura and Naruto were already there. 

Naruto spotted him first and scowled, "You're late!" He bellowed at the Uchiha.

Sakura knocked her fist against his skull, "Stop yelling at Sasuke-kun!" She bellowed and Sasuke wanted to bash his head against a wall. 

Sakura wen from murderous to girly within seconds and Sasuke found it unnerving. "Hello, Sasuke-kun," she cooed. 

"What's on your back is it something to help us with exercise? You're so thoughtful!" She squealed. 

He said nothing. 

"Hey! Teme, Where's Ma-chan?" 

He rolled his eyes before heading over to a tree where he slowly set her down.Slowly Madara opened her eyes and fixed Sakura and Naruto with a dead stare.

"Madara-Chan you look terrible, believe it!" Naruto cried. 

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?!" Sakura screeched, flinching back when Madara fixed the girl with a long look of annoyance. 

It was silent before Madara looked at her brother and let out a: "Hn." 

Sasuke grunted and looked at his annoying teammates, "She said she despises both of you." 

They both let out screeches and Sasuke sighed slumping down against the tree next to his sister.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Mostly Sasuke's POV... I think?
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit longer, I make no promises as we focus on the survival test.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you did, leave a kudos and comment.
> 
> Y'all know the drill.
> 
> -CHOCOHOLIC.


End file.
